Take Me Or Leave Me
by Maile Skye
Summary: Set during Jessie and Jonny's senior year of high school, this fic explores their relationship and how it changes.


Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters, they belong to Hanna Barbera . The ones I did create myself (Eric, Mike, Alexis and others), feel free to use at any time. I do not make a profit off this, it is simply for fan's enjoyment.  
  
Take Me Or Leave Me  
  
By: Maile Skye  
  
Jessie Bannon stood with a gaggle of her girlfriends as they gossiped about the upcoming school dance. A year before, Jessie would not have believed this scene would be possible, but that was before her parents and Dr. Quest had insisted she have at least one year of normalcy. So Jessie, along with her best friend Jonny Quest were enrolled in their senior year of high school. No traveling, no adventures; just high school. In theory, Jessie didn't need anymore high school, having studied well all her life, but between the possibility of advanced classes that could count as college credit, and being a normal teenager for once, high school had won out.  
"I hope Mike Dawson asks me to the dance." One of Jessie's friends Alexis confided to the group. A bunch of girls giggled, including Jessie. Jessie Bannon, giggling with high school girls. Her father would be thrilled, he had worried on more than one occasion that Jessie didn't have enough female influence, lately her visits with her mother had been few and far between.  
"How about you Jessie, going to go with Jonny?" Samantha, another friend asked. Everyone giggled and Jessie smiled a secret smile. Her friends all liked to tease her and Jonny, each one convinced there had to be something going on between the two. Jonny and Jessie had the same group of friends, though when the boys and girls separated, the two best friends went with their respective gender.  
"Maybe." Jessie said slyly with a twinkle in her bright green eyes. She and Jonny had gone to the Homecoming dance together, but that was months ago.  
"You know that even though you two aren't officially together, you're still like the couple of our class." Allyson said with a grin.  
"You guys." Jessie laughed, "you all have one track minds, boys."  
"That's not true," Samantha insisted, "we also like fashion." The four girls laughed as Alexis started talking about the dress she wanted to buy for the winter dance. Jessie held back her smile as Samantha and Allyson debated on what would look better on Alexis, blue or pink.  
Though all her friends, male and female alike, teased her and Johnny, none of them knew the truth about how she felt about Jonny. How her pulse raced whenever he was near and she couldn't look at him without imagining his arms holding hers, his lips pressed against her own, his eyes gazing lovingly into her own. Her friends didn't know any of that though, nor did they know about the one night last winter, almost a year ago exactly. Nobody knew about that night, save for Jonny, Jessie and potentially Hadji Singh. Her cheeks turned crimson as she remembered. Remembered the night that in her mind, everything changed. She turned towards Alexis and smiled.  
"Never under estimate black," with a knowing smile Jessie added, "it can drive a man insane." ***********************************************  
Alaska in the winter is never a good idea. At least that's what Jonny kept repeating over and over again. Naturally, Jessie, Jonny and Hadji had gotten separated from the adults, and a snowstorm soon followed. A small cave was the only shelter the three could take. The wind blew into the cave and Jessie shivered underneath her layers of clothes. Yet again, she wished that she had listened to her father's suggestion and worn an extra jacket. But oh no, she had to be independent. She noticed Jonny wearing an extra jacket, and Hadji just seemed to radiate warmth with his calming influence and aura. Already, Jessie's lips were chattering and her hands felt numb.  
"What are we going to do?" Hadji, eternally logical asked.  
"Simple, we just have to get out of here." Jonny shrugged. Jessie noticed how calm he looked, where as her thin coat had gotten covered with snow, causing the cold to overpower her.  
"Oh brilliant idea Jonny." She said between chattering teeth.  
"We've gotten out of bigger messes than this, hell, we've probably gotten out of this same mess once or twice." Still Jonny was nonchalant. It was Hadji, mature observant Hadji who noticed Jessie's chattering.  
"Are you all right Jessie?"  
"I'm fine Hadji, just a little c..c...c...cold."  
"Jess?" Jonny whispered. Jessie looked up at his blue eyes and felt herself get lost in them. Her green eyes turned vacant and her lips a frosty blue.  
"Hadj, we're losing her." Jonny exclaimed. He felt tears in his eyes and kneeled so he could keep her from touching the ground. Jonny seemed to be entering a dream like state of his own, he just wanted to look at Jessie, hold her close.  
"Jonny, look at me!" Hadji's eyes blazed with fire as he looked at the younger boy.  
"Sorry Hadj, but the thought of losing her..." Jonny's voice trailed off, both boys knew what he was thinking.  
"Now is not the time to dwell on that. There is some firewood in a far corner, I am going to try to make a fire. You take off one of your many jackets and wrap her in it. Rub her hands together, when the fire is ready, carry her to it and we will warm her up. We must hurry, for time is not on Jessie's side."  
"Right Hadj." Jonny stripped off his heavy, waterproof jacket then he took off a black wool jacket that was one of the warmest he owned. He took off her snow covered pink jacket and lightly ran his hand over her long sleeved pink shirt. The arms were snow covered, but the rest of the shirt was fine. *Jess, when you come to, forgive me.* He took his Swiss army knife and cut off the snow-covered part of the sleeves. Jonny gasped, her arms were bright red with the cold. *God Jess, I'm sorry* He rubbed his hands against her arms for a moment before slipping the warm wool jacket on her delicate body. He zipped it up, then rubbed her hands together. *Please be ok, come on Jess, please* One tear fell down his cheek as he looked at the lifeless emerald eyes.  
"Jonny, the fire has started." Hadji called out. Jonny briefly wondered how long he had been staring into Jessie's eyes. He wrapped the now wool covered arms around his neck and carried her limp body to the makeshift fire. There was a small blanket on the ground, which Jonny placed her on. He then wrapped his arms around her and did the one thing that Jonathan Quest didn't do: cried.  
Suddenly, there was a soft cough. Hadji and Jonny both looked at each other, praying the cough didn't come from either of them. Neither of them were disappointed. With identical smiles, they both turned to look at the beautiful redhead. Her not quite blue lips parted and she looked up. Jonny loosened his grip on her.  
"Why are you guys looking at me like that? What's happened?" Then she noticed the most miraculous thing of them all, "Jonny, are you crying?"  
Hadji grinned and Jonny started laughing.  
"Yeah Ace, I was worried about you."  
"I don't need you to worry about me Jonny Quest!" She said weakly, but passionately none the less. Jessie tried to sit up, bit collapsed back down in a coughing fit.  
"What now Hadj, how do we take care of her?"  
"I do not know Jonny, she still is not well."  
"You guys don't have to talk about me like I'm not in the room....er cave." Jessie amended.  
"We need to keep her warm, and get her out of here." Jonny continued, ignoring Jessie's complaint.  
"We have plenty of matches from our survival kits and two other blankets, in addition to the one Jessie is already sitting on." Hadji added.  
"Hellooooo. Yeah, hi guys." Jessie called from her spot on the blanket. Hadji stood up and walked a few feet away from the fire, Jonny followed his example.  
"Guys, you don't have to baby me." Jessie called to them.  
"Hadj I'm worried about her, she doesn't realize how weak she is." Jonny looked back at the pale girl.  
"Do not worry Jonny, Jessie has a strong will and an even stronger heart," Hadji put a reassuring hand on Jonny's shoulder, "she will be all right."  
"I won't leave her side Hadj, Race told me to protect her, Dad told me to watch her, she's my responsibility."  
"She's more than your responsibility Jonny." Hadji whispered as Jonny rushed back to Jessie's side. "But I am afraid the two of you are too stubborn to ever admit the truth."  
"Jess, do you need anything?" Jonny asked sitting next to her.  
"I'm fine Jonny, just a little cold." She held back her defensiveness because she could tell Jonny was sincerely worried. And not just because she was a girl.  
"I'll protect you." Jonny wrapped his arms around Jessie.  
"What's this?" Jessie curiously looked into Jonny's still tear filled eyes.  
"I'm holding you Jess." Jonny said with a laughing tone.  
"But why Jonny?" Jessie suddenly felt younger than her seventeen years.  
"Body heat." Jonny said simply, ignoring the real answer at the tip of his tongue. Jessie leaned her head on his chest and Jonny's arms wrapped around her a little tighter. The words were so close, it would only take one more moment, one more breath for them to be uttered. However, Jonny was more concerned for Jessie's well being, and keeping his promise to Race and his father.  
"Hadji, do you have any ideas on how to get us out of here?"  
"I do have one," Hadji confessed, "a few days ago I was discussing with Dr. Quest the power of astral projection. I am at the level where I could send a message to their dreams."  
"But Hadji, when my dad and Dr. Quest discover we're missing, they won't sleep until we're found."  
"She's right Hadj," Jonny agreed, stroking Jessie's hair.  
"Yes, both Dr. Quest and Race will be actively searching for us, but sooner or later they will have to sleep. Besides," Hadji smiled, "Dr. Quest and I discussed this only days ago, I believe he will remember. I know it is a long shot, but remember, it is often the long shot that is the most accurate."  
"Yeah Hadj, whatever." Jonny responded, as usual confused by Hadji's words of wisdom.  
"I trust you Hadji." Jessie told him.  
"I will need one of your blankets to wrap myself in, you are sitting on mine." Hadji told them.  
"Take mine Hadj, if Jess and I get cold we'll use hers." Jonny offered.  
"Yeah Hadji, go rescue us please." Jessie smiled sweetly and shivered. Jonny stopped stroking her hair and his arms wrapped around her once again.  
"All right, I will let you know when I make contact." Hadji smiled knowingly at the two before heading to Jonny's pack. He pulled out a blanket and walked to a corner only a small ways away from the Jessie and Jonny. Hadji sat cross-legged, wrapped himself in the blanket and closed his eyes. Soon, a yellow glow surrounded the spiritual young man as he attempted to contact Dr. Quest or Race Bannon.  
Time passed quickly for Jessie and Jonny as she lay in his arms. Even though they were trapped in a freezing cold cave, everything felt right for the teenagers. Jessie took her now warm hands out of her pockets and intertwined them with Jonny's. Minutes turned to hours, the two didn't speak, they only held each other, Jessie listening to Jonny's heart beat and Jonny watching Jessie breath. The scene was so surreal that if Hadji was to come out of his trance for even a moment, he might not believe what he was witnessing.  
"Jonny I'm tired." Jessie whispered.  
"Me too Jess, and a little cold."  
"How long have we been in here?"  
"Well," Jonny looked at his watch, "six or so hours."  
"Our dads won't sleep for at least twenty more hours! Not with us missing."  
"I know Jess, I know. I'll be right back, I'm going to get your blanket so we can warm up." Jonny stood up and Jessie nodded. After being held by Jonny for so long, she suddenly felt alone. *Why do I feel like this?* She wondered, looking up at Jonny. He came back a moment later, blanket in hand. He covered Jessie, then came under the blanket with her.  
  
"You know if our parents saw us right now, they'd freak?" Jessie giggled.  
"Would they Jess?" Jonny asked in husky voice.  
"Mmmhmm." Jessie half whispered.  
"Let 'em freak." Jonny looked down at Jessie and softly pressed his lips against her own. Jessie's eyes opened in surprise for a brief moment as Jonny pulled away. He kissed her nose then gave her a cocky smile.  
"Oh Jonny." She looked at his annoyingly adorable cocky smile and ran her fingers through his hair.  
"Did you ever think this would happen?" He asked, kissing her lightly on the lips once again.  
"No." Jessie admitted, before lifting her lips up to his. The two shared another kiss, then once again pulled apart.  
"This feels so...." Jonny's voice trailed off.  
"Right?"  
"Yeah," he lightly kissed her again, "just right." Jessie's heart skipped a beat as she wrapped her arms around him. Jonny laid down on top of her and started kissing her again, harder this time, and with more passion. Jessie felt something stir inside her as Jonny's hands traveled up her back, touching her moderately warm skin. Jonny's kisses traveled, from her now bare neck, to her ears, and back to her lips. Jessie shivered.  
"Are you all right Jess?" Jonny pulled his lips away.  
"Fine Jonny, just a little cold."  
"I'll take care of that." He promised. His lips were back on hers, his arms, still under her shirt, were pulling her even closer. Slowly, delicately, Jessie ran her own hands up Jonny's warm, muscular back. Jessie could feel Jonny's hands leave her back as he pulled them out.  
"Jonny?"  
"I just wanna be close with you." Jonny's hands were now pulling at the zipper of the black jacket Jessie wore.  
"Jonny." Jessie let out a slight moan.  
"You look really sexy in black Jess." Was Jonny's basic response. Her green eyes twinkled with delight. A short moment later, the black jacket was off.  
"Jonny wait." Jessie whispered.  
"What's wrong Jess?" Jonny pulled his arms away and sat up.  
"This all feels so, I don't know, fast. I mean Jonny, one minute we're best friends, the next minute, well, you're on top of me and unzipping my jacket." For what seemed like an eternity, the two stared at each other, green eyes gazing into blue, their fate resting on what Jonny would answer. He opened his mouth to speak, ready to tell Jessie the truth. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance.  
"Jonny, Jessie, I have made contact." Hadji jumped up and rushed over to them. If he was at all aware of the tension between the other two, he ignored it.  
"I have been trying for hours, as you well know, but I spoke with Dr. Quest in a dream, I told him we were in a cave not more than five miles from where we started. If I recall, there were only a couple caves that we passed the entire time."  
"Two," Jessie suddenly said, "there were two about four miles from here, but by the time the storm started, this was the only one I noticed. Is the storm over?"  
"Yes, though the entrance to the cave is almost completely covered by snow." Hadji confirmed.  
"We should try to put a blanket or a jacket or something through whatever opening we have, that'll make it easier for dad and Dr. Quest to find us."  
"That is a wonderful idea Jessie."  
"I'll do it!" Jonny stood up, speaking for the first time since he and Jessie were interrupted. Quickly, he grabbed Jessie's still wet pink jacket and hurried to the mouth of the cave. Jessie shivered once again, and pulled Jonny's black jacket back over her body.  
"Jessie, forgive me for asking, but why did you take the jacket off?" Hadji asked, sitting next to her.  
"Well," *because Jonny took it off during a passionate make out session*, "I wasn't cold when I was under the blanket." She told him. Hadji seemed fairly satisfied with that answer as he nodded, then turned back to Jonny.  
"All set guys, I don't suppose dad told you how long it would take him." Jonny plopped down next to Hadji.  
"I would not expect Dr. Quest any earlier than an hour from now, but we know he is coming."  
"Good, thanks Hadji." Jessie smiled at him.  
"So, how are we gonna kill an hour?" Jonny asked.  
"Well, how did you two pass by the six hours?" Hadji looked Jonny in the eyes. Jessie giggled to herself, she was very curious to hear what Jonny had to say.  
"That was different, I was taking care of Jess."  
"Taking care of me! Listen to me Jonathan Benton Quest, I can take care of myself!" Jessie said in a loud voice, though not yelling for fear of starting an avalanche.  
"Jessie, you were freezing to death." Jonny answered back, in an almost as loud voice.  
"Don't do me any favors Jonny." She turned her back to him and stared at the cave wall, refusing to let a single tear fall. Refusing to cry over Jonny Quest.  
"Jessie?" Hadji placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Let her sulk Hadj." Jonny muttered, turning the other way. *God Jessie is beautiful, but why does she have to be Race's daughter.*  
Hadji looked from the back of Jonny's head to the back of Jessie's head and sighed. *Oh well, if they are going to be difficult, I will meditate.* The teens were the exact same way two hours later, when Race and Doctor Quest finally made their way into the cave. It was Jessie who noticed first.  
"Dad!" She jumped up, ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Hey Ponchita," Race picked her up and twirled her around, then paused, "why are you wearing Jonny's jacket?"  
"Well I," Jessie started, but Jonny cut her off.  
"Jessie was cold, so I let her use my jacket," Jonny explained, "hey dad."  
"Hello Jonny, Hadji." Dr. Quest said.  
"Hello Dr. Quest, Race." Hadji stood up and walked towards them.  
"Let's gather up the stuff and get out of her, it's too cold for me." Jessie said, looking at Jonny for a second.  
"Fine by me." Jonny answered, picking up the two blankets that he and Jessie used. Hadji grabbed the blanket he had been wrapped in, then and Jessie grabbed her pack. Race picked up Hadji and Jonny's packs.  
"Come on, let's go." Race said, leading the way out. As they started to walk out, Jonny grabbed Jessie's arm.  
"Wait one sec." He whispered.  
"What?" She whispered back. *Why do his eyes have to be so blue?*  
"I want you to know Jess that I wouldn't trade our time in this cave for anything," Jonny started, "but you were right, we were going much too fast."  
"Good." Jessie smiled sweetly at him.  
"Come on, we have to run." Jonny kissed her lightly then ran to catch up with the others. Jessie quickly followed.  
As the year passed, that was the last kiss they shared, and the last time they mentioned anything of the passionate embrace in the cave. ******************************************************  
Jessie looked through her closet and felt ready to scream. She was getting ready to go to the school basketball game and she couldn't find a jacket that matched her outfit. She wore black linen capri pants and a bright green halter top, her red hair was pulled back in a ponytail. But if she didn't have a jacket, her dad would never let her out of the house. Suddenly, Jessie grinned, she knew what to do. She walked out of her room and pounded on the door next to her.  
"Jonny."  
"Yeah Jess?" He poked his head out.  
"Can I borrow your leather jacket for the game?"  
"Of course, lemme get it for you." He opened his door and walked towards his closet. Jessie smiled to herself at how adorable he looked. Jonny was wearing black jeans and a button down blue shirt that matched his eyes.  
"You look nice Jonny." She mentioned casually. Jessie had been given the reputation as one of the most fashionable girls in school, but both she and Jonny wondered what they would think if they knew about the horrible things she'd worn years before.  
"Here you go, you look slammin'." He handed her the jacket and grinned.  
"Thanks, your car or mine?" Jessie responded, slipping the jacket on.  
"Let's go with mine," Jonny suggested, "I love the looks on everyone's faces when we show up in the Jag."  
"All right, I'm just going to grab my purse." Jessie ran back to her room and grabbed her small vinyl purse. She stuffed a lipstick in it and looked in her mirror. *Maybe tonight's the night.*  
"Jess, you ready?" Jonny called out from outside her door.  
"Yeah." Jessie walked out and shut her door.  
"Shall we?" Jonny offered her his arm.  
"Let's." She gave him her arm and together, they walked to the stairs. When they got to the stairs, Jonny let go of her arm and started to walk a little ahead of Jessie.  
"Where are you two heading?" Dr. Quest asked from the bottom of the steps. Both Jonny and Jessie stopped where they were.  
"A basketball game at school." Jonny told them.  
"A few of our friends are on the team." Jessie added.  
"What time will you be home?" Race asked.  
"Easily before midnight Race, don't worry, I won't let Jess outa my sight."  
"I never have to worry about her with you around." Race smiled at Jonny.  
"Well, I just won't let any of the scumbags hit on her." Jonny looked protectively at Jessie who scowled.  
"There's a dance coming up soon, right?" Race brought up.  
"Yep." Jessie answered, wondering if her cheeks really were turning as pink as they felt.  
"Are you two going together?" Dr. Quest asked. Jessie opened her mouth, prepared to say that of course they were, when Jonny spoke first.  
"Actually I was considering asking Cynthia Jackson." Jonny casually mentioned. The words echoed in Jessie's mind, for a moment she couldn't breath, it was as if her world stopped.  
"Cynthia Jackson? Is she nice?" Dr. Quest asked, it was obvious that he was surprised as well.  
"Sure she is, she sits behind me in English." For a moment everyone was silent, not sure what to say. Nobody had expected Jonny to even consider going with someone other than Jessie and Jessie didn't want to face anyone after this horrible news. Finally, Jessie knew there was only one solution, she coughed. Not a weak little cough, but a sickly sounding cough.  
"Ponchita, you alright?"  
"Yeah dad, it was just a cough." Jessie said in a slightly defiant tone, then she sneezed.  
"It sounds like you're coming down with something."  
"Dad, I'm fine." Jessie insisted, coughing once again.  
"I don't want you going to the game if you're sick." Race told her.  
  
"It's ok Jess, I'll let you know what happens." Jonny offered.  
"I don't want to stay home." Jessie folded her arms and pouted.  
"I'm going to insist on it." Race told her. Jessie glared at her father then Jonny before turning around and marching upstairs.  
"What was that about?" Dr. Quest asked.  
"You know Jessie, she refuses to admit she's sick, no matter how sick she is," Jonny said knowingly, "I'd better get to the game."  
"See you later Jonny."  
"Bye Jonny."  
"Bye dad, bye Race." Jonny ran to the door and jumped in his Jaguar.  
  
From her room, Jessie looked out the window at Jonny. He sped away right as Jessie's first tear fell. Jessie moved from the window to a calendar. Three weeks and one day until the dance. But the day of the dance meant much more to Jessie, it was exactly one year after the night in the cave. Jessie noticed a picture of herself and Jonny on her desk, and she started to sob. Collapsing on her bed, she buried her face in her pillow and let the tears pour.  
  
Jessie spent the weekend in her room, on her father's orders. Whenever she attempted to leave her room, she'd cough or sneeze or look too pale, and Race would send her back to her room to get better. Jonny came in Jessie's room on Saturday to tell her about the game, but she had sent him away. However, by Monday, Jessie seemed to be better and ready for school.  
"Are you sure you're better Ponchita?" Race asked as she ate breakfast.  
"I'm fine dad, I hardly even coughed yesterday." Jessie smiled as she took a bite of cereal.  
"Jonny, if she even looks a little sick, you'll bring her home, right?"  
"Sure thing Race." Jonny agreed.  
"She's fine Race, don't worry." Dr. Quest insisted. He could tell that something was wrong with Jessie, but that whatever it was, it wasn't physical.  
"If you say so Benton," Race nodded, then turned, "Jonny."  
"Don't worry, I'll keep a good eye on her."  
"Come on Jonny, we have to go or we'll be late." Jessie stood up and smoothed her dress.  
"All right, you up for driving?"  
"I'd better not," Jessie decided looking at Race, "let's take your Porshe today."  
"Slammin', I'll go get the keys." Jonny ran up to his room and was back down in an instant.  
"Bye Dr. Quest, bye dad." Jessie waved as Jonny pulled her out the door.  
The ride to school was quiet as the two listened to a morning radio show. When they pulled into the parking lot, Jessie said the same thing she said every Monday morning.  
"Jonny, maybe we should get a less expensive car."  
"You're silly Jess." Jonny laughed, as he did every week. He pulled in between a 1970's VW bug and a 1986 Volvo.  
"You're such a show off."  
"Yeah, so?" Jonny jumped out of the car, then opened Jessie's door for her. She stepped out then together they walked from the parking lot to the campus. They had just gotten to the front door when a girl with bouncy blond hair came up to them.  
"Hi Liz." Jessie smiled politely. Liz was the school gossip, and Jessie had no doubt what Liz was wondering about.  
"Jonny, are you really going to ask Cynthia Jackson to the dance?"  
"I'm thinking about it." Jonny said coolly.  
"But what about Jessie?"  
"What about Jessie?" Jessie laughed.  
"Why aren't you two going together?"  
  
"We're not a couple." Jonny told her.  
"We're just best friends." Jessie added. *Just best friends, nothing more.*  
"But you two are so right for each other." Liz exclaimed. Neither Jonny nor Jessie spoke, they just walked away. One thought raced through Jessie's mind. *If a virtual stranger can see it, why can't Jonny?*  
Jessie walked into homeroom as Jonny walked towards his class. As soon as she sat down, her desk was surrounded.  
"Jessie, is Jonny really asking Cynthia Jackson to the dance?"  
"That's what he says."  
"So you two aren't dating?" A particularly cute guy asked.  
"No Eric, Jonny and I are not seeing each other."  
"Is that so?" Another guy asked with a twinkle in his eye. Jessie rolled her eyes. The bell rang and Jessie gave a silent prayer of thanks. Now nobody could mention Jonny and Cynthia for at least another hour.  
  
Jonny walked out of the shower and rapped a towel around his waist. Jonny, as well as Jessie, were on the track team and practice had just ended. Jonny knew what would be happening now, the customary locker room talk.  
"So Jonny, you asked her yet?" His friend Mike asked.  
"Not yet, even though I know she knows by now."  
"Of course she does, the whole school knows."  
"Here's what I don't get," Eric said, sitting next to Jonny and Mike, "you live with Jessie Bannon, but you're asking out Cynthia Jackson."  
"What don't you get?"  
"Jessie Bannon." Eric repeated.  
"Yeah, so?" Jonny shrugged.  
"Jonny, Jessie is one of the hottest girls in school." Mike told him.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Jonny laughed.  
"Dude, if you can't see how hot Jessie is, there must be something wrong with you." Dave said, sitting with them.  
"Ok ok, Jessie is cute." Jonny admitted holding his hands up.  
"Cute?"  
"Ok fine, Jessie's a stone fox, happy?"  
"No," Eric laughed, "we already knew that!"  
"But Jonny, why Cynthia over Jessie?" Dave asked.  
"Race." Jonny whispered.  
"What?" Dave, Mike and Eric asked simultaneously.  
"Jessie's father Race, he is extremely over protective."  
"Wait," A.J. laughed walking over to them, "you're saying you're afraid of Jessie's father."  
"No no no, I am not afraid of Race, he's my bodyguard, he can't hurt me."  
"Damn, you have a bodyguard?" Eric gasped.  
"You should see their house, it's amazing." Mike told him.  
"So Jessie's father wouldn't let her date?" Dave asked.  
"He's overprotective, she wasn't at the game on Friday because she coughed a few times."  
"She's eighteen years old Jonny. I don't think her father would kill you if you went to a dance with her." Eric laughed.  
"I'm going to the dance with Cynthia, Jessie and I are just friends. Race asked me to protect Jessie and that's what I'm going to do. Besides," Jonny smiled, "you know as well as I do that Cynthia's hot."  
"Cynthia's cute," A.J. agreed, "but she's no Jessie Bannon." The other guys nodded in agreement.  
  
On Tuesday Jessie drove to school in her Ferrari as Jonny nervously sat in the passenger seat. Jonny hadn't mentioned Cynthia again to Jessie, and for that she was grateful. However, no words were necessary for Jessie to know that he planned to ask her today. And Jessie had heard from Alexis, who heard from Sarah, who heard from Liz who had heard from Cynthia herself, that Cynthia had a huge crush on Jonny. Jessie sighed, all the girls had a huge crush on Jonny. Jonny got out of the car and went to open Jessie's door as usual. By the time Jessie was out the door, Eric was next to the silver car.  
"Hey Jonny, Jessie."  
"Hey Eric." Jonny smiled.  
"So Jessie, you got a date for the dance yet?" Eric asked.  
"Golly, the dance?" Jessie opened her eyes innocently. Jonny held back a laugh.  
"Yeah Jessie, the dance." Eric grinned.  
"No, I can't say I do have a date for the dance." *He does have a nice smile.*  
"How'd you like to go with me?"  
"With you?" Jessie thought for a minute. *He's really cute and I could do worse...but he's no Jonny Quest.*  
"Yeah, with me."  
"Gee Eric, I don't know, this is all so sudden to me."  
"Take your time Jessie."  
"I'll let you know by the end of the week." Jessie promised. *Just how I'm going to get out of this, I don't know.*  
"Sure thing, later Jessie, see ya Jonny." Eric walked towards the door and Jonny looked at Jessie.  
"Golly? Gee?"  
"I didn't know what to say, I was surprised."  
"Well, it's good you said no, Race wouldn't have liked him."  
"You're right," Jessie nodded, "but then again I doubt dad would have liked any guy I went with."  
She giggled and walked into the hall. Jonny followed Jessie nodding his head. *Race wouldn't approve of any guy Jessie went out with, least of all me.*  
They were halfway to their classes, when another guy stopped them.  
"Hey Jessie."  
"Oh, hi Brett."  
"Listen Jessie, I heard that you didn't have a date to the dance." Brett stuck his hands in his pockets.  
"I don't Brett, and I'm not ready to get one either." Jessie explained.  
"Well, when you're ready...."  
"I'll keep you in mind." Jessie promised for the second time that day. She and Jonny said goodbye as she walked into homeroom. From across the room, Eric winked at her. She sighed, it was going to be a long day.  
  
Jessie walked to her room and slammed the door shut. Jonny went to the living room couch and collapsed.  
"Long day?" Dr. Quest asked.  
"Dad, every single minute I was with Jessie, some guy asked her out!" Jonny exclaimed.  
"Surly you're exaggerating."  
"Hardly!"  
"Well, what did she say to them?"  
"She told them all she'd let them know on Friday. Maybe we shouldn't tell Race."  
"Maybe you're right Jonny, you know how over protective he can get with Jessie." Dr. Quest agreed.  
Meanwhile Jessie pulled out her video phone.  
"I don't know what to do." She whispered. Jessie pushed speed dial number one and waited impatiently as it started to ring.  
"Hello."  
"Hadji, it's Jessie." She said breathlessly.  
"Jessie, what is wrong?"  
"Hadji...how would you like to come here for a vacation? Experience some high school life."  
"Well, I do love to visit you all, but Jessie, tell me what the problem is."  
"Well...Hadji, do you wanna go to a dance?" Jessie gave a small laugh.  
"Why? Are you and Jonny not going together?"  
"No, he asked some bimbo from school."  
"Jonny? I am surprised Jessie, I was sure he would ask you."  
"You and me both." She confessed.  
"When is the dance, I will be sure to be in town a few days before."  
  
"Two weeks from Saturday."  
"You mean," Hadji paused.  
"Uh huh, the cave." Jessie nodded, a tear in her eye.  
"Jessie, Jonny has not forgotten about the cave. I do not know why he is asking another girl to a dance on that day, but do not fret."  
"Thank you Hadji. You're the best." Jessie smiled.  
"You are welcome Jessie, I must go now, but I will see you in two weeks."  
"Bye Hadji."  
"Goodbye." Hadji said, before turning his video phone off. Jessie turned hers off too and rolled over on her bed. At least now she didn't have to worry about all the guys asking her to the dance. The phone rang again.  
"Yeah Hadji?" Jessie answered.  
"Hi Jessie, it's not Hadji."  
"Mom!" Jessie sat up and smiled, "how are you?"  
"I'm fine Jessie, how are you?"  
"I'm all right mom, just tired." Jessie yawned. *It's amazing how good a liar you become when you fall for your best friend.*  
"Well Jessie, last time we talked you mentioned that you were starting to get into fashion."  
"Yeah mom, it's amazing what a semester in high school can do for your fashion sense." Jessie smiled.  
"I remember it well. Anyhow, this weekend I'm going to a fashion show in Milan. And I was wondering if you'd like to come along."  
"Would I? Mom, that would be incredible!" *And a good chance to get away from Jonny for a few days.*  
  
"Do you want to ask your father or should I?"  
"I'll talk to dad, I'll call you back later for details."  
"Great. I love you Jessie."  
"Love you too mom, bye."  
"Bye." The two hung up their phones and Jessie ran downstairs.  
"Daaaaaaaad!"  
"Yeah?" Race was standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Daddy." Jessie stood next to him and looked up at him with innocent eyes.  
"What do you want?" Race laughed at how much Jessie could be like her mother.  
"Mom just called, she wants to know if I could spend the weekend with her in Italy."  
"I don't know Ponchita."  
"Oh please dad, I really want to, I could miss school on Friday and fly back in early Monday morning."  
"I'm not worried about you missing school, but you were just sick last week."  
"I haven't even coughed for two days, just ask Jonny."  
"All right, you can fly to Italy on Thursday night and fly back early Monday morning."  
"Oh thank you!" Jessie wrapped her arms around Race and kissed his cheek. Jonny casually strolled in.  
"Whoa, what'd you promise her, another car?"  
"No Jonny, I think two cars is enough for now." Race said sternly, but still smiling.  
"I'm going to see mom this weekend in Milan, and we're going to go to a fashion show!" Jessie squealed.  
"You didn't mention a fashion show." Race looked at Jessie.  
"It's perfectly harmless dad."  
"All right, all right, let's make some flight arrangements, then we'll call Estella."  
"Thanks dad."  
"When are you leaving Jess?" Jonny asked.  
"Thursday night."  
"You just wanna get out of giving an answer on Friday." Jonny laughed.  
"An answer to what?" Race asked.  
"Actually Jonny, I already have plans for the dance."  
"Really? Who?" Jonny asked in shock.  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"Anyone I know?"  
"Yes Jonny, it is someone you know, now dad and I have to go make flight arrangements." Jessie skipped away and Jonny turned to Race.  
"Sorry Jonny, I know less than you do." Race told him before following Jessie. Jonny sighed. *I know I shouldn't care so much about who she's going with...but I do.*  
  
"Come on Jess, who are you going with?" Jonny asked the next morning as Jessie drove to school.  
"Why Jonny Quest, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you cared." Jessie laughed in a thick Southern accent.  
"Come on Jessie, you know who I'm going with."  
"By the way Jonny, want to share a limo?"  
"Sure." Jonny shrugged.  
"Great," Jessie grinned, "ready for school?"  
"Whatever." Jonny grumbled getting out of the car. He walked to the driver's side and opened the door for her.  
"You know, I never get tired of the manners our dads taught you."  
"You're loving this, aren't you?"  
"Whatever do you mean Jonny?"  
"Me not knowing, me wanting to know."  
"Oh Jonny," Jessie laughed, "you are the only one in the household who doesn't know. I told dad when we made the flight arrangements."  
"Does my dad know?"  
"Of course, I told him at breakfast when you were sleeping in." Jessie smiled innocently.  
"Arg! Jessie you are impossible."  
"And you wouldn't have it any other way. Come on, race you to the door."  
"In those shoes?" Jonny pointed to Jessie's platforms, "you're on!" The two ran to the door, with Jessie just a step ahead of Jonny.  
"I'd say Jessie just out ran you." Eric said, leaning on the wall.  
"She had a head start."  
"You wish!" Jessie exclaimed.  
"So Jessie, you thought anymore about the dance?" Eric asked. Jonny looked up with interest.  
"Yes Eric, I'm sorry, but I'm going to go with an old friend of mine." Jessie said sincerely. She had to admit, out of all the guys who had asked her, Eric was the one she'd be most likely to go with.  
"Oh, all right. Maybe we could go out some weekend?"  
"I'd like that," Jessie smiled, "I'm going away this weekend and have plans next, ask me again in a month?"  
"Sure, bye Jessie, see you in track Jonny!"  
"Hadji!" Jonny snapped his fingers.  
"Pardon?" Jessie looked at him with mock formality.  
"You're going to the dance with Hadji."  
"You got it Hot Shot." Jessie grinned.  
"With Hadji?" He repeated.  
"Is there an echo in here?"  
"But...Hadji?"  
"Yeah, he is your best male friend."  
"My brother, but why didn't you tell me Jess?"  
"And miss the look on your face when you found out? Never. Come on, we're going to be late for class!" Jessie ran to her class and Jonny followed, shaking his head.  
"Jessie and Hadji."  
  
It wasn't until lunch that Jessie and her friends got a chance to talk about the dance.  
"So Jessie, are you really going to the dance with royalty?" Allyson asked.  
"Where'd you hear that?" Jessie opened her eyes wide, she hadn't mentioned Hadji to anyone besides Jonny.  
"Liz, who else?" Alexis laughed.  
"But where'd she hear it?"  
"Jess, we're talking about Liz the gossip queen, no one knows where she gets this stuff." Samantha laughed.  
"True," Jessie nodded, "yes, Hadji is a sultan."  
"Awesome, are you two...you know, a thing?" Allyson asked slyly.  
"Me and Hadji?" Jessie laughed, "no, though I did have a crush on him when I was younger."  
"Is he cute?"  
"Hadji's gorgeous."  
"Cuter than Jonny?" Alexis rose an eyebrow.  
"No on..." Jessie began, but stopped herself, "they look very different, Jonny's light, Hadji's dark. And Hadji's one of the best friends I've ever had."  
"Like Jonny?" Alexis asked again.  
"No....different. Hadji's calmer, better to talk to about something serious."  
"I can't wait to meet him." Samantha grinned.  
"Hey, the whole gang should go out for dinner before hand." Allyson said.  
"That's a good idea, who's going with who?" Samantha asked. Jessie pulled out a pad of paper to write the information down.  
"Well," Alexis' eyes lit up, "we've got Jonny and Cynthia, Jessie and Hadji, me and Mike."  
"He asked you?" Samantha squealed.  
"Not yet, but I heard from Julia that he was going to."  
"I think he is, yesterday on the way home Jonny asked if you liked Mike."  
"He did what?" Alexis turned towards Jessie, "well what did you say?"  
"I told him that if Mike asked you to the dance, you'd say yes."  
"Good." Alexis smiled smugly.  
"I'm going with Dan Johnson, Sam who are you going with?" Allyson added.  
"Don't have a date yet, I have my eye on a few of Jessie's admirers."  
"Ug, don't remind me." Jessie rolled her eyes.  
"Greg is going with Kimberly, and I think Evan is still looking." Samantha finished.  
"Ok, so that's fourteen people, assuming Evan and Sam don't go together. Where should we go?" Jessie asked.  
"You're the one with all the connections, you decide." Alexis told her.  
"I just can't believe you Jessie, you live with Jonny Quest, you're going to the dance with royalty, you own a Ferrari and a BMW, both brand new, do you have problems?" Samantha asked.  
"You forgot the fashion show I'm going to this weekend," Jessie smiled, "but yes, I have problems, just like every other person." Jessie continued to giggle, it was nice to have girlfriends, it was something to keep her mind off Jonny Quest.  
  
"What would you like to drink miss?" The flight attendant asked Jessie as she sat in her luxurious first class seat on the concord.  
"A screwdriver would be lovely thank you." Jessie smiled the cultured smile that she had mastered traveling the world so many times. The flight attendant looked at Jessie for a moment, as if trying to decide of she was of age, then shrugged and walked away. Jessie laughed.  
"Didn't think that would work." She whispered. She pulled out her laptop and starting typing aimlessly. A few moments later, the flight attendant brought her the drink.  
"Thank you." Jessie smiled. She took a sip and wrinkled her nose. Though she'd had the finest wines with Estella, and Race had allowed her to sample champagne at some of the more exquisite events they attended, this was Jessie's first taste of vodka. She debated on another sip then shrugged and took one.  
"God, this stuff gets worse with each sip." Jessie muttered. She glared at the still full glass, which was mocking her to finish it. Instead, she stuck her tongue out at it, pushed up the arm rest and stretched out over the two seats. She pulled out the blanket and pillow and soon fell asleep. The flight attendant walked by a little later, noticed the virtually untouched screwdriver and smiled to herself.  
"Kids." She whispered, shaking her head and laughing.  
  
Bleary eyed, Jessie walked through the airport terminal, looking for her mom's familiar red hair. Her black duffel bag was slung over her shoulder and her red hair was messy from sleeping on the plane.  
"Jessie! Over here!"  
"Mom!" Jessie ran over to her mom and jumped up to hug her.  
"How are you?"  
"Fine mom, how are you?"  
"Great, come on, let's go to our hotel, did you bring any other bags?" Estella asked.  
"Nope mom, just this."  
"All right, are you tired Hun?"  
"Not at all mom," Jessie smiled, "I slept on the plane."  
"Good, then we can talk as long as we want." Estella smiled and the two red headed woman walked towards the taxi that would take them to their hotel. The ride was more or less silent, and it wasn't until the two were in the hotel that the conversation picked up.  
"So Jessie, are you going to buy a dress for that dance?"  
"How do you know about the dance?" Jessie asked.  
"Your father told me, he says you're going with Hadji?" Estella looked Jessie dead in the eyes, a trait that Jessie had inherited from her mother. Estella was the only one who could give Jessie that look without Jessie giving it back.  
"Yep, with Hadji." Jessie smiled sweetly.  
"So, trying to make Jonny jealous?"  
"Mom!" Jessie gasped.  
"What? You think I haven't known for years that you like Jonny?"  
"But, I only just figured it out last...I mean, I used to have a thing for Hadji."  
"Jessie, Jessie, Jessie. I'm your mother."  
"He asked someone else."  
"Jonny? Jonny Quest asked someone who wasn't you to a dance?"  
"Yeah, I think everyone was surprised mom," Jessie confessed, "he asked a girl from school, so I asked Hadji."  
"Did anyone ask you?"  
"Oh god yes, like ten guys." Jessie rolled her eyes.  
"Ten?"  
"In one day, it was enough to make me want to scream! That's why I called Hadji and begged for help."  
"What was wrong with the guys?"  
"They weren't J...just my type." Jessie stammered.  
"Uh huh," Estella smiled knowingly, "not Jonny you mean."  
"No!"  
"By the way, your father told me if we saw one, to get you a dress, as long as it was appropriate."  
"But mom, dad doesn't even think this is appropriate." Jessie gestured to her jeans and lavender sweater.  
"Well," Estella smiled, "I will have final say."  
"Oh thank you mom!" Jessie hugged her mom. *I'll show Jonny, I'll look so great and he'll be stuck with Cynthia the bore.* The thought was still on Jessie's mind hours later, when she finally went to sleep.  
  
"Oh my gosh, look at that one." Jessie breathlessly pointed at a model walking down the runway. Her pastel yellow dress with a long slit and the stomach cut out was beautiful.  
"I don't think so." Estella laughed.  
"Not for me, just look at it."  
"It is beautiful, look at the pink one." Another model walked down the runway in a shorter version of the yellow dress. It seemed as though the colors for the season were pastels.  
"Oh wow, look at the green one." Jessie grabbed Estella's arm. The dress had a gauzy sea foam skirt with almost a harem/slave girl look and a lace up bodice with a sweetheart neckline that was the same shade of sea foam. On the model's feet were thin sea foam shoes that laced up her calves.  
"Race will kill me." Estella muttered under her breath.  
"Green looks good on me, and it's so cool, and I'm going with Hadji, we'll match."  
"You've convinced me Jessie, I'm just worried about your father."  
"What, so it's strapless." Jessie shrugged.  
"And the skirt is practically see through."  
"But it's so stylish, dad won't mind, please." Jessie looked up at Estella with the same look she'd given Race a few nights before.  
"Don't use that look on me young lady, who do you think taught you that look. Oh, all right, you use that look on your father and he'd let you wear a bikini to the dance."  
"Really? I should try that." Jessie laughed.  
"We'll buy the dress, don't test your father's patience."  
"Ok, ok." Jessie smiled up at the model wearing the dress. Suddenly, Jessie couldn't wait for the dance.  
  
Time went by quickly for Jessie, almost too quickly. Next thing she knew it was the Friday before the dance, the day Hadji was going to come to town. Jessie sat on her bed reading when Jonny burst in though her door.  
"I could have been changing Jonny!" She exclaimed.  
"Now that would have been a sight." Jonny said before he could stop himself.  
"Shouldn't you get ready for your date?" Jessie asked in an almost too sweet tone, "you've only got twenty four hours."  
"Come on Jess, I just came in to tell you Hadji's here."  
"Hadji's here!" Jessie jumped off her bed, throwing the book on the floor, and ran down the stairs. When she saw Hadji, she jumped in his arms and he spun her around like Race occasionally did. It almost seemed out of character for the usually calm Hadji.  
"Hello Jessie, I missed you." He said once he put her down.  
"Me too, it's been too long Hadji."  
"I haven't been here since Jonny's seventeenth birthday last September."  
"Hey now, just because you two are eighteen, you don't have to rub it in." Jonny muttered. Hadji and Jessie looked at each other and grinned.  
"Actually Jonny, I will be nineteen in a little while, so I will be even older than you." Hadji smiled.  
"Yeah, in a few weeks, will you be here for your birthday?" Jonny asked, suddenly happy.  
"Yes, I think I will be." Hadji decided.  
"Yes!" Jonny and Jessie simultaneously exclaimed, high fiving each other. Race and Dr. Quest stood in the shadows and laughed.  
"The three musketeers together again Benton." Race smiled.  
"I'm glad our children get along so well." Dr. Quest agreed.  
"Me too."  
"But Race, it can't go on forever."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Look at your daughter. She went to the last dance with Jonny, but he found someone else, so she's going with Hadji, how much longer do you think it'll be before romance gets in the way?"  
"But Jessie's just a baby."  
"Race, she is eighteen years old. How old was Estella when you first met her?"  
"Twenty two."  
"And Jade?"  
"Eight...oh no, my baby!"  
"Jessie's a smart girl Race, she won't do anything stupid." Dr. Quest assured him. But as they watched Jessie, laughing with Hadji and Jonny, wearing short cut off jean shorts and a black shirt that showed off her midriff, Dr. Quest doubted his own words.  
  
Jessie sat in her room, reapplying her lipstick. All day had been a beauty trip for Jessie, from the hair dressers, to a make-up artist, all in a quest to make her look even more beautiful. Now it was time for her to leave her room again, this time for the pre dance pictures before leaving for dinner. Jessie pursed her lips one last time and smiled.  
"Yeah, I look good." She decided, blinking her heavily lashed eyes. Her make up was fairly light, except for dramatic eyes, and her hair was pulled up in a French twist, with small tendrils of curls framing her face. She opened her door, then paused for a minute. No one had seen the dress yet, and Jessie was almost afraid of what Race would say.  
"Well it's not like he can make me change." She grinned and slowly walked down the hall and down the stairs. She noticed them before they noticed her, Dr. Quest fiddling with a camera, Hadji dressed in a traditional sultan uniform and Race tapping his foot nervously. It was Dr. Quest who noticed Jessie first. She walked down the stairs slowly, like Scarlet O'Hara floating down the stairs at Twelve Oaks. Hadji noticed only a moment later. Race only looked up when Jessie was at the bottom of the steps, standing in a bright window of light.  
"Jessie you look exquisite." Dr. Quest told her.  
"Jessie, I will be honored to have someone as lovely as you on my arm." Hadji bowed.  
"Oh Hadji," Jessie gave a small laugh and blushed, "Thanks guys."  
"Jessie," Race looked at his daughter who seemed to have grown up overnight, he didn't know what to say, "you look just like your mother when we first met."  
"Daddy." Jessie whispered, trying not to cry. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a huge hug.  
"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. Then she pulled away, smiled and looked around.  
"Where's Jonny?"  
"He's not ready yet." Dr. Quest told her.  
"Wait, I had to do all of this," Jessie spun around, "and I'm ready before him."  
"Don't rub it in Jess." Jonny called from the top of the steps as he started to casually walk down. He was half way down the steps when he stopped, his eyes meeting Jessie's.  
"My god Jess," Jonny gasped, "you look...wow."  
"Thanks." Jessie answered in a small voice. Jonny walked down the stairs slowly, his eyes never leaving Jessie's. When Jonny finally got to the bottom of the stairs, he stopped next to Jessie, about to take her hands into his own.  
"You look nice Jonny." Jessie said softly. Dr. Quest looked from Jonny to Jessie and sighed. Two guys and a girl were never a good combination, especially when the girl was dressed like Jessie was.  
"Come on Jonny, we have to take pictures before you pick up Cynthia." Dr. Quest said, holding up the camera.  
"Cynthia," Jonny muttered, then he shook his head, "Cynthia of course." Jessie walked over to Hadji and smiled.  
"Just like last year." Hadji whispered in her ear.  
"Huh?"  
"Just like the cave Jessie, I can see it in Jonny's eyes."  
"No Hadji." Jessie shook her head.  
"Do not worry Jessie, tonight will be a night to remember." Hadji promised her. Jessie only hoped the night would be wonderful, and not horrible.  
  
"Damn Jonny, Jessie looks good." Mike whispered at the dance. Jonny nodded.  
"Yeah she does, I'm surprised her father didn't have a heart attack at the sight of her."  
"Her date seems nice, are you sure nothing's going on between them?  
"Of course not. We've both known Jessie half our lives. She's like a sister."  
"I've got a sister Jonny, I don't look at her like you look at Jessie."  
"Oh shut up and go dance with Alexis."  
"With pleasure," Mike smiled, "and you go dance with Jes...er I mean Cynthia." Jonny glared at Mike before walking to where everyone else was standing.  
"Cynthia, shall we dance?" Jonny asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Sure." She as he took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Alexis pulled Jessie aside.  
"She is no competition for you Jess."  
"What are you talking about Alexis?"  
"Cynthia, you are way better for Jonny than her." Alexis insisted. Jessie looked over at Cynthia and narrowed her eyes. Cynthia's limp brown hair was pulled back with a tacky fake tiara and she wore a pale pink satin looking dress that hung on her thin figure. Jessie was convinced she'd actually seen Cynthia look better at school than she did tonight.  
"Alexis, you gotta give that up. I don't like Jonny, well I mean I like Jonny, but I don't like, like like Jonny."  
"Like, I know," Alexis laughed, "by the way, cute dress. I saw it in a fashion show on tv."  
"Oh yeah, that's where I got it." Jessie said casually.  
"Hey Alex." Mike said coolly, walking up to the girls.  
"Hey Mike." Alexis answered back, just as coolly. Jessie held back a grin.  
"Wanna dance?"  
"Sure, hey Jess, remember what I said, no competition." Alexis called back as Mike led her away.  
"What was that about?" He asked her.  
"Cynthia."  
"Jessie like Jonny?"  
"She won't say, why," Alexis looked at Mike, "Jonny like Jessie?"  
"He won't say," Mike sighed, "how long do you give them?"  
"With those two's stubbornness? We'll be engaged before they're together."  
"I think you're right Alexis, I think you just might be right." Mike pulled her on the dance floor a new song started.  
Jessie watched them go to the dance floor as she walked back to Hadji and the others. As the song changed from fast to slow, Jessie turned to Hadji.  
"Well Hadji, should we show these people how to really dance?"  
"I do not know if that would be fair." Hadji laughed with a twinkle in his eyes. Jessie took his arm and the two walked to the center of the dance floor. Hadji put his hand on the small of Jessie's back and started to lead her in a slow dance. A few years back, Dr. Quest and Race had insisted the three kids take ballroom dancing, which they loved doing at fancy embassy parties. Jessie, especially in the past year, had been asked to dance by many admirers. In the middle of the high school dance, Hadji and Jessie's dancing was stealing the show. People stopped their own to watch the two cultured teens dance.  
"Show offs." Jonny muttered.  
"I seem to remember you doing the same thing with Jessie at Homecoming." Mike smirked.  
"Except I think Hadji's holding her a little closer." Alexis added.  
"I'm a better dancer." Jonny scowled.  
"Prove it." Mike said, winking at Alexis.  
"Sure," Jonny turned to Cynthia and smiled, "shall we?"  
"Ok." Cynthia smiled as Jonny took her hands. Jonny started to lead Cynthia in a dance that was to rival Hadji and Jessie's. Suddenly, Jonny winced.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to step on your foot."  
"That's ok Cynthia." Jonny said, attempting to dip her. Unfortunately, Cynthia didn't follow his lead and attempted to move in the other direction.  
"Ouch." Jonny said again.  
"Maybe we should sit this out." Cynthia looked ashamed.  
"Yeah." Jonny nodded. *You may have won this round Jessie Bannon, but it's not over yet.* Jonny looked over at Hadji and Jessie as they completed the elegant dance. Everyone applauded except Jonny, who crossed his arms and scowled again. Mike pulled Jonny aside.  
"You know, it helps to prove it with someone who can dance," Mike walked back to Alexis, "just a thought."  
"You want to dance Jonny?" Cynthia looked up at him with sweet eyes, though to Jonny, her eyes looked needy. Jonny looked back at Jessie, who was laughing with Hadji.  
"Yeah Cynthia, let's dance." Jonny smiled as he and Cynthia started moving to a fast song. *Next dance, find a girl who can dance.* Jessie looked like she was having a wonderful time, and Jonny only wished he was as well.  
  
Jessie, Jonny and Hadji sat on a couch in the Quest living room, still dressed in their dance clothes. Jonny was flipping through the channels as Hadji just sat there and Jessie rested her head on Hadji's shoulder.  
"I think she is asleep." Hadji told Jonny.  
"You wore her out by dancing so much."  
"I could not help it," Hadji laughed, "Jessie had dancing fever. Remember the last time we were together with her asleep?"  
"I wouldn't call that asleep," Jonny suddenly grew serious, "we could have lost her."  
"But she is here, you must have done something right."  
"Mmm, don't talk about me like I'm not here." Jessie muttered in her sleep. Hadji and Jonny laughed.  
"Stubborn as always." Jonny laughed.  
"No," Jessie sat up and looked in his eyes, "that's you Jonny."  
"You two will never learn." Hadji laughed.  
"So, what should we watch?" Jonny asked.  
"I vote for bed." Jessie yawned.  
"I say we go for a late night swim." Hadji said.  
"Ooooo, I like that idea, I change my vote."  
"But guys, Cartoon Network's Toonami is on." Jonny exclaimed.  
"I'm gonna go change into a bathing suit, meet you out there in ten?" Jessie announced.  
"All right, let me go change into mine." Hadji stood up.  
"Guys...."  
"Come on Jonny, you coming swimming with us or not?" Jessie asked, setting her lower lip in a pout.  
"Oh fine, just let me finish this cartoon."  
"Fine, see you then!" Jessie ran upstairs to wash her face and pick out a bathing suit. Jonny settled back in the couch, getting involved in the action cartoon that was on. Half an hour later he hurried up to his room and changed into his black swim trunks. He walked slowly to the pool, suddenly ducking behind the poolhouse.  
"Hadji stop, that tickles." Jessie squealed.  
"Good, consider it revenge." Hadji answered laughing. Jonny peered around a corner and noticed the two lying next to the pool, Hadji leaning over Jessie, his arms around her waist. It was one of the few times Jonny had seen Hadji without a turban, his dark hair was rumbled and wet. Jonny gasped at the sight of them. For a minute Jonny was frozen, not sure what to do. Jessie laughed a little more as Hadji tickled her.  
"Hey guys." Jonny said walking out. Jessie continued laughing as Hadji seemed to practically be on top of Jessie.  
"Hey guys." Jonny said a little louder this time.  
"Oh hi, Hadji, stop that!" Jessie shrieked, laughing.  
"Hello Jonny." Hadji called out, still attacking Jessie. Jonny watched them for a minute, still feeling left out. *Hadji and Jessie?*  
  
"Ok, ok Hadji, truce." Jessie laughed.  
"I accept." Hadji stood up, then helped Jessie stand as well. Jonny shrugged and walked over to them. Suddenly, Jessie ran towards the diving board and dove in the cool blue water.  
"Come on in slow pokes, catch me if you can!" Jessie called out playfully. Jonny and Hadji both hurried in the pool and started to chase the fast red head. The image that came to Jonny's mind was Ariel, the little mermaid. It was Hadji though, who caught Jessie first, wrapping his arms tightly around her slippery body. Jonny mentally scowled.  
"Now I have you." Hadji exclaimed.  
"Not for long." Jessie said, slithering away. She swam to the stairs at the shallow end and sat down, tossing her hair back as she was out of the water. Jonny ducked under water and slowly started to swim towards Jessie. Her legs were just sticking in the water, Jonny swam closer and closer till finally he grabbed them and pulled her under.  
"Jonny." Jessie gasped when she and Jonny resurfaced.  
"Yes?" Jonny looked innocently at her.  
"That wasn't fair and you know it!" She swam out of his arms and back towards Hadji. Hadji put his arms out and captured her again.  
"See Jess, where ever you go, you get caught." Jonny laughed.  
"Not true, Hadji is going to protect me from you."  
"Hadj?" Jonny asked, looking over at Hadji and Jessie.  
"What can I say Jonny, I can not resist those green eyes."  
"Yeah," Jonny muttered, "that seems to be the common theme." He looked up, Jessie and Hadji hadn't even heard him, they were too busy splashing each other. Jonny looked at the two of them and sighed. *Maybe asking Cynthia to the dance was the worst mistake of my life, but Jessie shouldn't matter that much to me anyhow.* But watching Jessie laughing in Hadji's arms, Jonny didn't know what to think.  
  
Jonny was the last one awake the next Sunday morning. When he finally stumbled down the stairs it was well past noon. He surveyed the room, Dr. Quest reading a newspaper, Race looking out the window and Hadji and Jessie were on the couch laughing over a cartoon they were watching. Jonny passed them all and went towards the kitchen to make a nice strong cup of coffee. The three had stayed up until the sun was shining brightly in the sky. Coffee in hand, he went to go sit with Jessie and Hadji.  
"How are you two so awake?" He muttered, taking his first sip of coffee.  
"Simple, we didn't sleep." Jessie smiled.  
"But I saw you go to bed." Jonny suddenly was afraid of how Jessie would answer.  
"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep so I went to see Hadji, he's still on a different time zone you know. We went to get you, but you were out like a light." Jessie explained. Jonny sighed, that seemed innocent enough.  
"What'd you do?"  
"Watched tv, played games, talked, etc." Jessie told him.  
"Oh, pity I was sleeping," Jonny shrugged, then he did a double take, "what a minute, what kind of games?"  
"Monopoly, Clue," Jessie giggled, "Twister. You know Jonny, the usuals."  
"Yeah, sure." *Twister, huh?*  
"By the way, can I have a sip of that?" Jessie asked, eyeing Jonny's coffee.  
"Oh, here you go Jess."  
"Thanks." She took a sip as Race and Dr. Quest walked up to the kids.  
"How was the dance?" Race asked sitting down on a chair.  
"Fine." Jonny answered.  
"Great! Hadji and I stole the show with our dancing."  
"I am afraid Jessie is exaggerating, though not by much."  
"I'm glad to hear you had a good time," Dr. Quest smiled, "yesterday some mail came, but we wanted to wait until after the dance to give it to you."  
"We thought it might be too much for one day." Race added. Dr. Quest pulled out six envelopes and handed three to Jonny and three to Jessie.  
"Oh my gosh." Jessie's eyes opened looking at the envelopes.  
"College acceptance letters." Jonny added. He looked through his pile and grinned.  
"What's that smile for?" Jessie asked.  
"They're all thick, I got into all three!"  
"Mine are all thick too." Jessie realized. They both looked at each other and screamed.  
"UCLA!!! Northwestern!!! Harvard!!!" Jonny exclaimed.  
"Stanford!!! Harvard!!! Yale!!!" Jessie answered. They looked at each other and screamed again. Dr. Quest, Race and Hadji laughed.  
"Oh Dr. Quest, thank you so much for writing those letters of recommendation for me." Jessie gushed.  
"It was my pleasure Jessie." He smiled at her.  
"Daddy," Jessie ran over towards Race and hugged him, "I'm gonna go to college, I got into all three!"  
"I'm more proud of you than you'll ever know." Race told her, his voice catching a little. His little baby was growing up, and Race was only beginning to accept it. Jessie kissed Race on the cheek before walking back to the couch. Hadji was standing up and when she walked by, gave her an immense hug.  
"Congratulations Jessie."  
"Hadji, I did it." After she hugged him, she turned to sit, and noticed Jonny standing.  
"Don't I get a hug Ace?"  
"Yeah Hot Shot." Jessie and Jonny hugged.  
"We did it Jess, we're going to college." He whispered in her ear.  
"It's gonna be so great." She whispered back. When they sat down, they tore open the letters.  
"Do you two have any idea which one you'll end up at?" Dr. Quest asked.  
"No clue." Jonny shrugged.  
"I'm going to look over all the information before I decide for sure." Jessie added.  
"Well, if you both went to Harvard, I'd know you were safe Ponchita." Race smiled at Jonny.  
"It might be nice to stay together." Jessie said softly. Jonny nodded. They started to look through the Harvard information carefully. The idea of them not being split up was enough to make the choice for Jonny and Jessie.  
  
Jessie crept through the halls late Sunday night, praying she wouldn't wake anyone up. She checked Jonny's room, good, he was fast asleep. Race and Dr. Quest had their own rooms in a separate wing of the house, it seemed as though Jessie would be safe. She knocked lightly on Hadji's door.  
"Come in Jessie."  
"How'd you know it was me?" She asked, coming in his room.  
"At this hour, who else would it be? This is becoming a habit Jessie."  
"I can't help it Hadji." Jessie smiled, sitting next to him on the bed.  
"So Jessie," Hadji took her hands into his own, "are you all right?"  
"How could you tell?" She whispered.  
"Jessie, I practically know you better than you know yourself. What is it?"  
"Well, Hadji this is kind of hard for me to say."  
"Jonny right?"  
"Huh?"  
"You are in here to tell me about your feelings for Jonny."  
"How do you and mom do it?" Jessie asked, "before I even mention his name, you know what I'm thinking about."  
"Simple Jessie, we know you. I have known you and Jonny for a long time, and your feelings for each other for almost just as long."  
"Hadji you're being silly now."  
"No Jessie, I have known for years that you and Jonny belonged together."  
"Hadji...there's more to it than that."  
"What is it Jessie?"  
"Well, remember the cave?" Jessie's face turned pink.  
"Of course I remember the cave." Hadji nodded.  
"Well Jonny and I kind of, well, fooled around when you were trying to astral project."  
"Fooled around?" Hadji asked.  
"Uh huh," Jessie looked down, "remember when you asked why my jacket was off?"  
"Jonny took it off?"  
"Yep."  
"Jessie did you two..." Hadji's voice broke off. Jessie had to smile, it was one of the few times that she had seen Hadji at a loss for words.  
"No Hadji, we didn't go much further than him taking off the jacket. I told him we were going to fast. Before he could answer you told us that we were going to be rescued, then Jonny and I fought. When we were rescued Jonny pulled me aside as we were leaving and told me he agreed, we were going to fast. Then he kissed me and walked away, that was the last he ever mentioned anything about it to me."  
"Jessie, I never realized something so...real happened."  
"Sometimes I don't think he does." Jessie felt the first tear coming.  
"Shhh, Jessie it will be fine." Hadji took her in his arms and held her close.  
"But I really thought he cared." Jessie sobbed. She buried her face in Hadji's shoulder and her tears started to fall quicker now.  
"It will be all right Jessie, everything will be all right."  
"I hope so," Jessie moved her head up to look at Hadji, "I really hope so."  
"Hey Hadj have you..." Jonny said standing in the door way. He paused at what he saw. Hadji was sitting on his bed clad in his black flannel pajama bottoms and no top, once again his turban off, Jessie clad in only an over sized green shirt, Hadji's arms were around Jessie as she gazed into his eyes.  
"Jonny." Jessie whispered.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Jonny muttered running away.  
"Jonny!" Jessie stood up and called out.  
"Jessie, you should tell him the truth."  
"Yeah Hadji, I suppose your right, but what if he doesn't want me?"  
"Jessie, the look in his eyes when he thought he saw something," Hadji looked Jessie in the eyes, "tell him the truth."  
"Ok." Jessie nodded and started to head out the door, she turned back to look at Hadji one more time. He winked at her and she rushed out the door. She ran though the hall until she got to Jonny's room, the door was closed.  
"Jonny?" She asked knocking lightly.  
"Go away."  
"Jonny, I'm coming in, so if you're indecent you should tell me now." Jessie said. There was a moment of silence, which Jessie took as a sign to enter.  
"I told you to go away." Jonny muttered as Jessie walked in.  
"And I told you I was coming in, can I sit?" Jessie asked, her heart racing. Sitting next to Jonny, on his bed, as he was wearing black silk boxers and a white shirt.  
"Don't you have to get back to Hadji?"  
"No Jonny, I need to talk to you." Jessie sat down next to him.  
"I understand Jess, you and Hadji are together, you don't need to talk to me about it."  
"No Jonny, Hadji and I are not a couple."  
"But I saw you two, you were, and he was..."  
"Jonny, what you saw was Hadji comforting me, I had just told him something," Jessie looked Jonny in the eyes, "something big."  
"What is it Jess? Why couldn't you tell me?"  
"Jonny I," Jessie bit her lip, "I think I love you Jonny." Jonny looked back at her for a minute, each second felt like an hour for each of them. They both knew that in that moment, everything changed.  
"No you don't Jess."  
"Jonny, I know how I feel." Jessie took his hands in her own.  
"You're just a confused girl Jessie." Jonny dropped her hands.  
"No Jonny, I am not a confused girl. I'm a girl in love, in love with you."  
"Jessie don't say this, please."  
"Jonny." Jessie looked at him again, then pressed her lips roughly against his. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him harder. Jonny sat there, his arms stiff, his hands clenched tightly into fists, his eyes wide open. Jessie pulled away and looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. He stared back at her, expressionless.  
"Jonny, if you don't feel anything, then why...the cave."  
"Jess, I thought we might die."  
"And you just wanted to get some action before your death?"  
"No Jessie, but, you and I, we wouldn't work well together."  
"Bull!"  
  
"It's true. But Jess, you're still my best friend. But that's all, just a friend. More like a, well, sister."  
"Well Jonny, my heart belongs to you, remember that, but until then," Jessie looked up and slapped him, "don't fuck with me." She turned around, tossing her long red locks in his face and ran out of his room. She ran back to Hadji's room and collapsed in his arms.  
"What happened Jessie?"  
"He doesn't love me Hadji," Jessie sobbed, her tears staining his skin, "he doesn't love me."  
"Jessie, that can not be true."  
"He says he doesn't love me Hadji...and I've never known Jonny Quest to lie." Jessie told him. Hadji didn't answer, he just stroked Jessie's hair. She fell asleep in his arms, and even after she woke up an hour later, stayed with him for the rest of the night.  
  
When Jonny woke up in the morning, he briefly wondered if the scene with Jessie had been a dream.  
"It had to be." He decided with a smile. Grinning, he left his room and walked to the bathroom. He pulled out his razor to shave then groaned. For on his cheek was a light red hand print. Jonny cursed under his breath before stepping in the shower. He let the freezing cold water sting his skin, Jonny didn't think he deserved any better.  
He walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist when he suddenly stopped in the hall. Hadji's door was opened and out walked Jessie, still in her night shirt. She gave Hadji a hug, both unaware of Jonny.  
"Thank you Hadji, you were wonderful."  
"It was my pleasure Jessie." Hadji answered. Jessie kissed his cheek before heading to the bathroom herself. Jonny's mouth was still hanging open as Hadji went back in his room.  
Jonny got to the breakfast table as Race and Dr. Quest were just sitting down, something that rarely happened.  
"Jonny, what happened to your face?" Race asked.  
"I fell out of bed last night." Jonny invented. Race and Dr. Quest laughed. Jonny sat down and a few minutes later Jessie came downstairs, dressed in a skirt shorter than usual and a smile brighter than Jonny would have expected.  
"Good morning everyone."  
"Good morning Ponchita, my you look happy." Race smiled.  
"Thanks dad," Jessie smiled and sat down next to Jonny, "by the way, Hadji won't be coming to breakfast, he's too tired."  
"Did he get any sleep?" Jonny asked in a calm voice.  
"His body's still on a different time zone." Jessie mentioned. Jonny noticed that she didn't technically answer the question.  
"Your car or mine?" Jonny asked.  
"You can drive," Jessie smiled, "I'm rather tired myself."  
"Fine, ready now?" Jonny said in a harsh voice.  
"I still have to eat breakfast." Jessie told him with wide eyed innocence. Breakfast was silent, with the two leaving soon after. As soon as they drove away, Jessie turned to Jonny.  
"Don't think for a second that just because I'm being nice last night never happened, I still love you Jonny."  
"Really? Then why'd you spend the night with Hadji?"  
"Because," Jessie's eyes seemed to light on fire, "when I need him, he's there for me."  
"If your heart belongs to me, how could you be with him?" Jonny asked. Jessie started laughing hysterically.  
"Hadji and I didn't do anything, I told you we're not involved like that. He knows how I feel about you."  
"Why don't I believe you Jess?"  
"You don't believe that I wasn't with Hadji, you don't believe that you love me, seems to me as if you don't believe a lot of things right now." Jessie turned away from him and looked out the window. She didn't speak again until they were in the school's parking lot.  
"Jonny, maybe we should get a less expensive car." She smiled weakly at him. Jonny looked at her a minute before his eyes lit up.  
"That's silly Jess." Jonny parked the car, got out then opened the door for Jessie, as she got out, she looked at him with a smile.  
"We can't let what happened last night ruin our relationship. Please Jonny."  
"All right Jessie, nothing will change." He hugged her and together the two walked to the campus.  
"See you later Jonny." Jessie said when they got near the door to her homeroom.  
"Later, bye Jess." Jonny said as she turned around and walked away. Jonny tried not to stare at her legs, peaking out of her short skirt. She turned around, caught his eye, winked, then turned back to her class. Jonny sighed, Jessie Bannon would never quit until she got what she wanted. And if she wanted Jonny, Jonny was afraid sooner or later she would succeed.  
  
Months had passed, but some things hadn't changed. Jessie was sitting at a table at Denny's at one AM with her three best girl friends laughing about guys and clothes. Then Samantha brought up the big subject.  
"You guys ready from Prom?"  
"Mike sent me a dozen roses last night to ask me." Alexis gushed.  
"And you didn't tell us?" Allyson nearly choked on her diet coke.  
"I just told you." Alexis blushed. Jessie giggled, she had known about the roses before even Alexis did. Surprisingly, the roses were Jonny's idea.  
"What color?" Samantha asked.  
"Half red, half white."  
"Oh my god!" Allyson and Samantha squealed.  
"Don't you think it's sweet Jess?" Samantha asked.  
"I was there when he ordered them." Jessie laughed.  
"You were?" Alexis gasped.  
"You know how Jonny and Mike are, they're even more inseparable than we are."  
"Good point." Alexis grinned.  
"So Jessie, any idea who you're going to prom with?" Samantha asked.  
"Not yet."  
"Jonny or Hadji?" Allyson suggested.  
"I don't know yet, Hadji's gonna be in town for graduation, and that's only a few days after Prom."  
"How long was he in town last time?" Samantha asked.  
"He stayed 'till the end of February, remember those few days in mid February Jonny and I were gone? We all went to Hawaii for Hadji's nineteenth birthday."  
"I've said it once and I'll say it again," Samantha looked at her, "I want your life Jessie."  
"No you don't," Jessie gave a small wistful laugh, "you really don't."  
  
Jessie finally got home at three to see Jonny curled up on a couch in the living room watching cartoons.  
"What are you still doing up?" She asked sitting next to him.  
"Jess it's a school night, you should have gotten home hours ago."  
"You're not my father Jonny."  
"No, but your father went to bed at eleven, telling me to let him know if you weren't home by midnight."  
'Thanks for covering for me Jonny." Jessie smiled.  
"Where were you for so long?"  
"We just went to a movie, then out for a snack at Denny's."  
"How long were you at Denny's Jess?"  
"I don't know, the movie ended around midnight." Jessie rolled her eyes. Lately Jonny had been extremely protective with her.  
"What'd you girls talk about?"  
"Prom." Jessie looked at Jonny for a minute. He gave her a sideways glance.  
"Why don't you go with Hadji?"  
"Because you know who I want to go with." She looked him in the eyes.  
"I'm gonna ask someone else Jess," he took her hands, "you know that."  
"I do now." She looked out the window for a moment.  
"I told you my feelings last February, they're not going to change. I'm sorry Jessie."  
"No Jonny," she stood up, "I'm the one who's sorry. Goodnight." Slowly, Jessie walked to her room. She couldn't cry anymore, she and Jonny had similar conversations almost every week. When Jessie finally got in her room, she punched her pillow about twenty times before calmly pulling out her video phone. She pushed speed dial number one, pushed her hair behind her shoulder and listened as the phone rang.  
"Hello."  
"Hey Hadji." She smiled weakly.  
"Jessie, what is wrong? I believe it is three in the morning for you."  
"Yeah Hadji, it is, I just got home. Jonny told me he's taking someone else to Prom. He doesn't know who yet, but he told me he wouldn't ask me, it's like, had I never told him the truth, he would go with me. It's like Jonny's asking someone else to spite me, to show that he doesn't care."  
"Jessie listen to me, Jonny cares about you. He claims not in the way you care for him, but either way, he cares for you."  
"Why does he have to be such a jerk about it?"  
"He is a seventeen year old boy." Hadji laughed.  
"But I don't know how much longer I can handle it."  
"Jessie, do not hate me, but I think it is time you," Hadji took a breath, "started to see other guys."  
"Other guys! Hadji you know I only have feelings for Jonny."  
"You do not need to be in love to go on a date. I will bet you still have a string of admirers at your school. Especially considering what has happened to your wardrobe since you told Jonny."  
"What do you mean?" Jessie asked defensively.  
"Your clothes got a little shorter and tighter. Not to mention your bathing suits. When we went swimming after the dance you wore a green one piece, when we were in Hawaii, all you wore were bikinis."  
"Well dad gave me money to go shopping."  
"And I will bet that you now sleep in something silky."  
"Hadji," Jessie rolled her eyes, looking at her black silky nightshirt thrown over her desk chair, "Ok, you're right. I thought Jonny's hormones might take over."  
"And nothing?"  
"I walked in his room once wearing jeans and a bra. He handed me one of his shirts."  
"Jessie, that is definitely a sign that he is interested. If he did not have feelings for you, he would have no problem showing how he felt. The peacock with the brightest feathers often goes for the one who does not care about the feathers."  
"Yeah Hadji, you lost me."  
"Jessie, start dating other guys. In the end, everything will work out."  
"Maybe you're right Hadji. I'll go with some other guy to prom."  
"Good girl," Hadji smiled, "call me if you need to talk again. I will see you in a few weeks."  
"Thanks Hadji. Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of my life, right?"  
"Right. Goodnight."  
"Night." Jessie turned off her phone then rolled over. She fell asleep still in her clothes.  
  
Jonny rolled out of bed and cursed at his alarm clock. He hurried to the bathroom to shower, and noticed Jessie's door closed. When the shower was finished, her door was still closed. Jonny lightly knocked on her door, and when there wasn't an answer he peeked in and smiled. Jessie was curled up on top of her covers with Bandit at the foot of her bed. Ever since Jessie had confessed her true feelings to Jonny, Bandit had taken to sleeping in Jessie's room.  
"Jess, hey Jessie." Jonny said softly.  
"Five more minutes."  
"Jessie, time to wake up." He whispered in her ear.  
"No."  
"Jessie, get up." Jonny took her arm and tried to pick her up. She scowled at him until she noticed the clock.  
"Jonny, thank you!" She rushed to the bathroom without another thought. Jonny sighed and looked at Bandit sleeping like a baby.  
"Traitor." Jonny muttered. He went to his room to get dressed then hurried to the breakfast table. He was there only a few minutes before Jessie came downstairs, dressed in a short black skirt and light blue tank top that seemed a little too low cut to Jonny.  
"Good morning all." Jessie smiled, though Jonny could see in her eyes that she was exhausted.  
"Good morning Jessie." Dr. Quest smiled back.  
"Good morning Ponchita."  
"Dad I'm sorry I got in late last night." She told him sincerely.  
"That's all right, what time did you get home?"  
"Twelve thirty," Jonny said before Jessie could, "sorry to rat you out Jess."  
"That's ok Jonny," Jessie said giving him a sideways glance, "I was ready to tell the truth myself."  
"Well, that's all right, but don't make a habit of it." Race smiled.  
  
"I won't dad." Jessie promised, turning to her breakfast.  
As Jonny drove to school, Jessie kept going back to the mirror, reapplying her lipstick and brushing her hair. When she was satisfied, she smiled at the mirror and winked.  
"Ok Jess, you look gorgeous, but what gives?"  
"What do you mean Jonny?" She asked, batting her eyes at the mirror.  
"This is the first time I've seen even you so concerned about your looks."  
"I'm gonna get myself a prom date." Jessie winked at him.  
"Jess, I already told you no." Jonny reminded her parking the car.  
"You're so vain Jonny Quest," Jessie laughed, "you had to know it would happen some day. I'm going with someone else."  
"Someone else? You mean not Hadji?"  
"Don't act so surprised. Remember the last dance, I had more offers than I knew what to do with."  
"But I thought you would go with Hadji." Jonny said, opening the car door for her.  
"I can't just go with Hadji for the rest of my life." Jessie started walking towards the campus.  
"Jessie wait up." Jonny ran after her. They got to the front door, when Jessie stopped.  
"Hey Eric." She smiled coolly.  
"Hey Jessie, Hi Jonny."  
"Hi Eric." Jonny said through clenched teeth.  
"So Eric," Jessie tossed her hair, "remember back in January when you asked me out, I was wondering if the offer still stands."  
"Jessie, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that."  
"Is that a yes?"  
"You busy tonight?"  
"Nope, why," Jessie put her hand on Eric's shoulder, "you got any ideas?"  
"How about dinner at my place? Then dancing 'till dawn?"  
"Now that sounds like a plan."  
"Yeah Jessie," Jonny said, "how are you ever going to get Race to let you stay out all night?"  
"Jonny," Jessie turned to him, "dad will let me do whatever I want. After all, I'm his baby."  
"So Jessie, I'll pick you up at seven." Eric suggested.  
"I'll see ya then." She blew him a kiss before sauntering away. Jonny looked back at Eric before hurrying to Jessie.  
"Jessie?"  
"I'm going out tonight Jonny, with a guy who appreciates me." Before she could answer she walked into her homeroom. This was only the beginning.  
  
Jessie sat in her room adding her lipstick just before seven o'clock. Jonny sat in the living room pretending to read a book. Race paced back and forth by the front door. Dr. Quest was in his lab working on another of his inventions. There was a knock on the door the moment the clock chimed seven. Race pounded his fist on his hand for a moment before opening the door. Jonny looked up with interest.  
"Good evening, you must be Mr. Bannon." Eric smiled, putting his hand out for Race to shake. Race glared at the hand as if it was a snake before shaking it, just a little too tightly.  
"What are your plans tonight?" Race asked.  
"I made dinner at my house, my parents will be right upstairs. Then Jessie and I might go dancing. Jonny has my number if you need it."  
"Eric." Jessie said from the top of the stairs. Eric, Race and Jonny watched Jessie float down the stairs, wearing a black dress, pearl earrings and a diamond tennis bracelet, her hair was curled and her lips painted red.  
"Jessie, you look like a million dollars." Eric kissed her hand.  
"Thank you." Jessie smiled shyly.  
"So Race, when should Jessie come home?" Jonny asked from the couch. Jessie shot him a look to kill.  
"Let's see, you're usual Friday night curfew is two, let's say, three?"  
"Five?" Jessie looked up at Race with innocent eyes.  
"Four." He said in a stern voice. Jessie nodded.  
"Thank you daddy."  
"Do you have your pager?"  
"Yes." Jessie rolled her eyes.  
"And your cell phone?"  
"Of course dad."  
"Don't you need a jacket." Jonny suggested from the couch.  
"Yeah, I suppose I do." Jessie nodded.  
"Here, you can wear mine." Eric took his coat off and placed it over Jessie's shoulders.  
"Thank you." Jessie gave him a small smile.  
"Bye Jessie." Race said as she walked away, knowing at the last minute that calling her Ponchita wouldn't be smart.  
"Bye dad, bye Jonny."  
"Goodbye Jonny, nice to meet you Mr. Bannon." Eric waved.  
"Bye," Jonny started as the door closed, "Jessie."  
Eric took Jessie's hand and led her to the car. He opened the door for her, like Jonny did everyday and drove slowly and carefully, unlike Jonny, and Jessie for that matter. When they pulled into his driveway, Jessie smiled. Eric's house seemed nice, a basic two story in a decent neighborhood. They walked in and he immediately took her to the dining room.  
"Sit down, everything will be ready in a minute." He promised. Jessie gasped. The table was set elegantly, complete with two candles in the middle.  
"It looks amazing Eric." Jessie told him sitting down.  
"Thank you, I will be back in one moment." Eric walked towards his kitchen as Jessie looked around. She giggled at a picture of Eric in a little league uniform. He returned a minute later with one large bowl, then another. He then brought out an ice bucket with a bottle in it, then finally plates and champagne flutes.  
"Some bubbly milady?" Eric asked with a smile.  
"Champagne?"  
"Nonsense, Sparkling Apple Cider."  
"I'd love some." Jessie grinned. Eric poured her glass full, then sat down.  
"Salad?"  
"Yes please." Jessie took the bowl that Eric passed to her and scooped what appeared to be Caesar salad on her plate. Eric then passed her the other bowl, something that looked like Chinese Chicken Salad.  
"Jessie, let's make a toast." Eric suggested after they had both gotten food on their plates.  
"Sure." Jessie held up her glass.  
"To the future."  
"The future." Jessie repeated, lightly touching her glass to his. She took a sip and smiled.  
"What's that smile for?" Eric asked.  
"Sparkling Apple Cider, up until a few years ago, whenever we went to fancy parties, this is what my dad would give us."  
"Somehow I don't think your definition of fancy party is quite like mine."  
"They weren't that big of affairs."  
"How many did you go to that didn't have at least one government official or diplomat?" Eric asked with a coy smile.  
"Maybe two," Jessie laughed, "Ok, I guess my life has been a tad extraordinary."  
"A tad?"  
"Ok, ok. Very extraordinary. Happy?"  
"Sure." Eric smiled again. There was a small moment of silence as they started to eat.  
"Eric, this is wonderful, what is it?"  
"Chinese Chicken Salad made with tofu instead of chicken." Eric explained.  
"Tofu?" Jessie repeated.  
"Yeah." Eric nodded. Jessie looked at the food on her fork and chewed it thoughtfully.  
"You know Eric, I have had almost every type of food possible, but this was my first taste of tofu. Surprisingly good."  
"Well I'm a vegetarian, so I've learned clever ways to cook it."  
"You're a vegetarian?"  
"Uh huh, I just can't imagine eating a poor helpless animal." Eric told her. Jessie looked at him thoughtfully. One thought crept into her mind. *Jonny eats hamburgers everyday.*  
"You really cooked this?" She asked.  
"Yep. I love to cook."  
"I'm impressed." She took another bite.  
"So, where are you going after high school?"  
"Harvard, how about you?"  
"Yale," Eric smiled, "I'm still amazed I got in."  
"I got in too, I was so thrilled."  
"But you're going to Harvard?"  
"Yes," Jessie nodded, "Jonny's going too. He's my best friend, it'd be hard to start over without him. Besides, if he's there, my dad won't worry so much about me."  
"You don't have to justify it so much Jessie, unless," he looked in her eyes, "are you justifying it to yourself?"  
"What do you mean?" Jessie asked quickly.  
"Do you want to go to Harvard?"  
"Of course." Jessie's voice trailed off.  
"But?"  
"But," Jessie looked wistfully away, "my mom went to Yale. When I was a little girl, I always dreamed of going to Yale. Even last year, I imagined that I'd end up at Yale."  
"What happened?"  
"I grew up." Jessie shrugged.  
"Jessie, I don't want to imply anything, but when my older sister was younger, she wanted to be a cheerleader. She couldn't wait to get to high school, just so she could be a cheerleader. We moved right before she started high school and when she first started school, she was shocked to discover how unpopular cheerleading was here. My sister was always a very popular girl, and cheerleading would make her a social outcast. You know how it is here, the cheerleaders are considered whores, and my sister did not want that reputation. She ended up joining the volleyball team, which was nice, but not the same. She was so worried about what people would think, that she never got to try something she always wanted to do. Cheerleading might have been hell, but now she'll always wonder. If you try something and it's bad, you can always leave, but if you never try, you'll always wonder."  
"That actually makes sense." Jessie nodded, taking another bite of dinner.  
"What are you going to do after college?"  
"You mean for the rest of my life?" Jessie smiled.  
"Yeah, just that."  
"I don't know. I used to want to be a scientist, save the world, but lately, I'm not sure. I mean, I love adventure. I could do something like my father, or maybe the FBI. Or a spy maybe. Or something less serious perhaps, like a fashion designer or a novelist, traveling the world and having adventure after adventure."  
"So basically you don't know?"  
"Right, how about you?"  
"I want to do something good for man kind, maybe be a social worker. I want to help people."  
"That's great." Jessie smiled sweetly.  
"This summer I'm going to Europe."  
"I love Europe, what part?"  
"I'm going backpacking around with a group."  
"Wow, that sounds so cool." Jessie opened her eyes in awe.  
"Yeah," Eric looked her in the eyes, "it was always a dream of mine."  
"You know something Eric, I am having such a wonderful time tonight."  
"Me too, hey Jessie? How would you like to go to Prom?"  
"I'd love to," Jessie's eyes lit up, "I'd really love to."  
  
It was around three when Eric finally drove Jessie home. After dinner, they'd talked for hours until about twelve thirty. Instead of going dancing, they watched Dead Poet's Society, one of Eric's favorite movies. He walked Jessie to the door, and only gave her a light kiss on the lips before she went inside. He promised to call during the weekend as she closed her door. Jessie leaned back against the front door and sighed.  
"You're early." Came a voice from the couch.  
"Does he pay you to wait up for me?" Jessie groaned.  
"No," Jonny rolled his eyes, "how was your date?"  
"It was amazing Jonny, Eric is such a wonderful guy."  
"Why don't you call Hadji and tell him all about it." Jonny muttered sarcastically.  
"That's a wonderful idea! Thanks Jonny!" Jessie ran up the stairs without another glance at Jonny. *This is what you wanted,* he told himself, *this is exactly what you wanted.*  
  
The weeks passed quickly, and Jessie spent almost all her free time with Eric. Not only was he cute and sweet, but he seemed to be perfect for Jessie. She hardly ever thought about Jonny in a romantic manner, and when she did, Eric always did something incredibly romantic to sweep her off her feet. Before Jessie knew it, it was the day of the Prom. She had gotten ready an hour early, and Hadji wasn't expected until the next day. Jessie checked her clock and sighed.  
"No time like the present." She said to Bandit. He barked at her in response. Jessie laughed and nervously walked down the stairs. When she got to the living room, she pushed a curl off her face and smiled.  
"Dr. Quest, Dad, can we talk for a minute?" Slowly, they talked about what was on Jessie's mind. Forty five minutes later, Jessie felt better, and headed back to her room to reapply her lipstick. In the hall, she ran into Jonny, on his way down.  
"Jessie, you look amazing." Jonny whispered. Jessie was wearing a spaghetti strapped dress with a low back and a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was long and straight with a high slit. The dress was a shiny and glittery blue-green, depending on the light it could look anywhere from hunter green to sky blue, Jessie's eyes seemed to change with the dress. Her hair was curled and piled on the top of her head in a stylish updo.  
"Thank you Jonny, you look very handsome."  
"Save me a dance?"  
"Sure thing Hot Shot, a slow dance?"  
"You got it Ace," Jonny grinned, "we'll show 'em how it's done."  
"I'm going to fix my make up, I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes or so."  
"Sure thing." Jonny smiled as he walked downstairs. He went in the living room to see Race looking ready to kill someone.  
"Hey Race, where's dad?"  
"He got a phone call," Race looked at Jonny and smiled, "ready for Prom?"  
"Yeah, it's going to be a blast."  
"You know something Jonny, it's funny, but I always imagined that you and Jessie would go together. Not necessary to the dance, but I figured by now you two would be dating. I guess that just would have been easier for me to accept. You're like a son to me Jonny, and there's nothing wrong with Eric, it's just weird seeing Jessie with someone who's not you," Race looked wistful then shook his head, "what am I doing, laying all this on you? All I meant to say was have fun, but not too much fun, and watch out for Jessie."  
"Sure thing Race, I'll take good care of her." Jonny said with a confused look on his face. He sat down and a moment later the door bell rang.  
"I'll get it Race." Jonny offered. He stood up and walked to the door, knowing who'd be on the other side. Sure enough, Eric was standing there, a white rose corsage in his hands.  
"You don't look like Jessie." Eric smiled at Jonny. Jonny managed a small, fake grin before Jessie started to slowly walk down the stairs. Jonny noticed that she had added high healed sandals that were the same material and miraculous color as her dress.  
"Eric." She smiled at him and lightly kissed him.  
"Here darling." Eric started to place the corsage around her wrist.  
"Wait! Jonny, get the camera." Jessie exclaimed.  
"Fine, fine." Jonny laughed, grabbing the camera. As Eric placed the corsage around Jessie's wrist, Jonny snapped a picture. As Jessie put a white rose boutonniere on Eric's jacket, Jonny took a picture. Dr. Quest and Race walked in laughing.  
"Jonny, Jessie, let's take a few pictures of you two." Dr. Quest suggested.  
"You don't mind, do you Eric?" Jonny asked in a too sweet voice.  
"Of course not, you two have known each other forever." Eric smiled.  
"Let's do it." Jessie smiled. The first picture was a generic picture, Jonny and Jessie standing next to each other and smiling. The next picture was Jonny crossing his eyes and giving Jessie bunny ears as she stuck her tongue out. Then, Jonny looked at Jessie.  
"Bond picture?"  
"Bond picture." She nodded. Jonny stood very casually with a "devil may care" look on his face, Jessie wrapped her arms around him, sticking her leg out of the slit in her skirt. The two looked like a blond James Bond and a Bond girl, even Race and Eric had to smile.  
"Ok, you and Eric should get some too." Jonny suggested. Jessie nodded and she and Eric took a few basic pictures. Then, the three left in the limo to pick up Sarah, Jonny's date.  
"What do you think Benton?" Race asked.  
"After what Jessie said today, I think it's more serious than any of us expected."  
  
Jessie and Alexis stood near the punch bowl talking. Alexis looked at Jessie with wide eyes.  
"I'm just surprised, that's all."  
"I know you are, I am too. But Eric is such a great guy." Jessie grinned.  
"If he's even half of what you make him out to be." Alexis laughed.  
"He is," Jessie smiled dreamily, "he's everything I say and more."  
"You've got it bad girl." Alexis laughed. Jessie giggled with her as a group of guys including Eric and Jonny walked up to them.  
"Hey Jess, there's a slow song coming up," Jonny tossed her a sideways look, "how about you and me take the dance floor?"  
  
"Sure thing, I'll be right back." Jessie smiled at Eric and kissed him lightly on the lips. Jessie and Jonny walked out to the dance floor and all the other couples stepped aside. Everyone knew that when Jonny and Jessie took the dance floor, it was futile to even bother dancing, nobody could outshine those two. The song started and they grinned, it was a song that had been popular when Jessie had first moved in with the Quests, and at the time had been her favorite. At the time, Jonny had always made fun of it, though now, it was perfect for the two to show off their dancing skills.  
If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.  
  
And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm.  
  
Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.  
  
And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
  
I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.  
  
And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you.  
  
You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.  
  
The dance ended with Jonny dipping Jessie, and their eyes locking together. The crowd was silent for a moment, the one dance was more romantic and sensual than all of Jonny and Jessie's previous dances combined. Mike and Alexis looked at each other and grinned, but it was Eric who started the applause. Everyone started to clap and yell their names. Jonny helped Jessie up and they gave a small bow before heading back to the punch bowl.  
"You never cease to amaze me." Eric kissed Jessie's hand.  
"Great job guys." Alexis smiled.  
"That was great." Mike added with a grin.  
"Wow Jonny, that was so cool." Sarah, his date, added.  
"Thanks guys," Jessie smiled, then she added, "I think I need to sit down."  
"Come on Jessie." Eric led her to their table and left to get her a glass of water. Alexis walked over to Jessie.  
"You told Jonny yet?"  
"No," Jessie looked up, "you and Eric are the only ones here who know, and I want to keep it that way."  
"It's not like he won't find out Jess."  
"But he doesn't have to know right now." Jessie said in a steely voice. She looked over at Jonny and smiled to herself, he looked so happy. *No, it's definitely not time to tell him.*  
  
Jessie sat on a plush black couch with Eric watching Can't Hardly Wait. Around them, dozens of teenagers were drinking and partying. Jonny walked up to them and sat down.  
"Movie any good?"  
"Better than drinking." Eric smiled.  
"Tell me about it," Jonny nodded, "considering how popular beer is you'd think it would taste better."  
"Some people don't care about taste." Eric laughed. Jessie grimaced remembering her experience with vodka.  
"Hey guys." Alexis walked by them smiling. She held a full cup and Jessie was convinced she hadn't taken one sip.  
"Hey, hey, hey." Mike jumped over to them. He obviously had a few cups of beer. Jessie gave Alexis a sympathetic look.  
"Sit down, enjoy the movie." Jessie suggested.  
"Good idea." Alexis smiled sitting down.  
"Come on guys, let's paaaaaarty." Mike finished the drink in his hand.  
"I don't know this guy." Alexis buried her face in her hands.  
"Do you have any wine?" Jessie asked with an innocent look. Jonny laughed.  
"You're such a snob Jess. Ten to one even if they had any, you wouldn't approve."  
"That's not my fault." Jessie defended herself.  
"Oh no Jessie, all eighteen year olds can tell what year the wine is with one sip."  
"Can you really do that Jess?" Alexis asked.  
"No, Jonny's exaggerating, as usual." Jessie smiled.  
"I'll get some punch, do you want one Jessie?" Eric asked standing up.  
"No way," Jessie shook her head, "the punch is probably spiked, I'll stick to water."  
"That's probably smart, I'll do that too." Eric winked at her before walking away.  
"That's probably smart, I'll do that too." Jonny mocked.  
"You're just jealous because my date isn't dancing on a table." Jessie snickered.  
"No Jessie, that's not it." Jonny whispered huskily.  
"I'm gonna go see if Eric can find the water." Jessie stood up quickly and walked through the maze of drunken teens. Finally she bumped into Eric and lightly kissed him. She looked him in the eyes.  
"Eric, did you just have something to drink? Your lips taste like vodka."  
"Yeah Jessie," Eric laughed, "I thought I'd test the punch out anyway, just to see."  
"Oh, all right." Jessie laughed too. Holding hands, the two walked to the kitchen to get water. They then hurried back to the couch and curled up together to finish watching the movie.  
  
It was well past six in the morning when Jonny and Jessie walked through their front door. The limo had dropped them off last, Eric would come back the next day for his car. Jessie and Jonny quietly laughed as they walked up the stairs to their rooms.  
"You going right to bed?" Jonny asked.  
"Nope, I'm taking a shower first, then bed."  
"You tired?"  
"Very." Jessie said, yawning.  
"Oh, too bad. I thought maybe we could go swimming or go in the hot tub."  
"Jonny, I'd love to, but not right now, I really am tired. Tomorrow, ok? Hadji'll be here and all three of us can go."  
"Sure." Jonny smiled weakly.  
"Great. See you in a few hours." Jessie walked to the bathroom, still in her elegant prom dress. Jonny watched her walk away, then sighed. He noticed Bandit outside Hadji's room barking so he walked over to him. Jonny put his ear to the door and laughed. Without another word, he opened the door.  
"Hello Jonny." Hadji smiled. He was sitting on the bed typing on his laptop.  
"Hadji, I'm in love with her."  
"Well well well." Hadji closed his laptop and looked at Jonny.  
"I am in love with Jessie. In fact, I've been in love with her for as long as I could remember. From the first moment I met her, I was in love with her, the first time I saved her life, I was in love with her and the first time she saved mine, I only fell more in love with her. And when we were trapped in the cave, and I thought I was going to lose her, I felt like I was going to die. And when I kissed her, god Hadji, that's what heaven must be like."  
"Yet when she confessed her feelings you told her that you did not love her."  
"Hadji I hated to lie to her, I hated to hurt her like that, but I had to." Jonny collapsed on Hadji's desk chair.  
"But why Jonny? You saw what it did to her."  
"Because Hadji, there are only a few people in my life I really care about, you, dad, Jessie and Race." Jonny's voice dropped.  
"I think I am beginning to understand." Hadji nodded.  
"Jessie is Race's little baby. No guy would ever be good enough for her. Imagine if I had gone out with her, what if he hadn't approved? What if he forbid her to see me? What if she had to chose between us? I couldn't be the one to take Race's baby away, I couldn't come between them."  
"But now someone else has taken Race's baby away."  
"Every time Race looks at Eric, he looks like he's planning his murder. I'm surprised he doesn't have them watched or something. Race told me, he always thought I would end up with Jessie. Me. I never thought I'd be good enough for her. As long as I pushed Jessie away she could stay young, stay his baby. What if Race decided that Jessie and I were getting too close? What if he sent her away? As long as we were just friends, we were safe. I knew I'd always have Jessie. But I danced with her tonight, and that was it. I need her Hadji, I need her like I need air."  
"So you finally admit the truth." Hadji smiled.  
"I tried to convince myself that it was only lust. I mean, she's so gorgeous, but eventually even that backfired on me. I hated the way other guys were staring at her, I couldn't even lust over her! I tried to tell myself that I was just concerned, but I was just jealous. I wanted her so badly, and I knew that all I had to do was snap, and she'd be mine. It was so hard for me Hadji, when she came in my room that night and told me she loved me. God Hadji, she kissed me and it took every ounce of self control I had to not do anything."  
"You seem to be getting delirious Jonny. You are babbling now."  
"I just love her, that's all there is to it. Should I tell her?"  
"A few weeks ago she called me, still worried because you hadn't noticed her. You have caused that girl a lot of grief. But I will tell you this, her heart broke when you told her you did not love her, she ought to know the truth."  
"That I've always loved her?"  
"Yes Jonny." Hadji nodded. Bandit barked his agreement.  
"Hadji, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course."  
"Did you and Jessie ever...you know?"  
"You mean were Jessie and I ever intimate?" Hadji clarified.  
"Yeah." Jonny looked up at him with innocent eyes.  
"Look in your heart Jonny, you already know the answer."  
"I do," Jonny nodded, "but could you say it anyway?"  
  
"Jessie and I were never intimate."  
"Good, because you're talking about the girl I love," Jonny grinned, "the girl I love, wow it feels good to say that."  
"I will talk to you in the morning Jonny. Good luck."  
"Night Hadj, and thanks. Come on Bandit." Jonny called. He walked out of the door with Bandit barking after him. On his way he looked in Jessie's room and smiled, she was already fast asleep.  
  
Everytime Jonny saw Jessie, he'd open his mouth to tell her, but he'd stop himself. He didn't have much time alone with her, it was almost as if Jessie was avoiding him. Jonny made up his mind he had to talk to her before Graduation, and the night before seemed to be his last chance. Jonny waited until midnight, then crept to Jessie's room. He knocked twice on her door and when there was no answer he walked in. She appeared to be sound asleep, all Jonny could see was her small form under the blankets. He slowly snuck over to her, then laughed. Jessie wasn't in her bed, she had placed pillows under her blankets to fool someone. There were two options, she was either with Eric or Hadji. Jonny prayed for the latter.  
"Bandit," Jonny called out, "find Jessie." Bandit barked and went straight to Hadji's door. Hadji opened the door and picked up Bandit.  
"Jessie, Bandit is here for you." Hadji said. Jonny breathed a sigh of relief and went back to Jessie's room, he'd wait until she came back. But when the sun was rising, Jessie still hadn't returned to her room.  
  
"Race!" A woman's voice called out. Race turned around, looking through the crowd. There was laughter behind him.  
"So many woman, so little time, right Race?" She laughed. He turned and smiled.  
"Estella," Race gave her a hug, "our baby has done it."  
"I know." Estella grinned and looked around.  
"We're all proud of Jessie." Dr. Quest smiled.  
"Thank you for taking such good care of her." Estella smiled back.  
"Hello Race." Another woman came up from behind Race and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Jade." Race said knowingly, turning around to face her.  
"Congratulations Race," she winked, "you too Dr. Quest and Estella."  
"Thank you." Dr. Quest smiled.  
"It was Race, who taught us all those years." Hadji smiled.  
"Of course it was." Jade purred.  
"Race, sit down. We have to watch our daughter graduate." Estella smiled. The music started and the five sat down to watch Jonny and Jessie graduate. Dr. Quest noticed Alena, the president of the Czech Republic, with Irena Kafka sitting further away. He waved to them and smiled before turning back to watch the graduation. Names were being read off that they didn't know, until finally there was one name they knew.  
"Jessica Estella Maria Bannon." Jessie walked across the stage, smiling out at the crowd. Race felt himself start to sniffle, he looked over, Estella was crying and Hadji was grinning. A few minutes later, Jonny's turn came up.  
"Jonathan Benton Quest." He walked across the stage and held his diploma up, before winking at the audience. Dr. Quest wiped away a tear before looking around. Race, Hadji, Estella and Jade were all laughing, as were Alena and Irena. Soon, the graduation was over, and the graduating class of nineteen hundred and ninety nine threw their caps in the air. Everyone burst into applause, but no one clapped louder than Race and Dr. Quest.  
"I'm really interested in meeting the infamous Eric." Estella whispered to Race.  
"Yes, I am too." Hadji added.  
"Has Jessie told you?" Dr. Quest asked.  
"Yes," Hadji nodded, "she told me last night, she does not want to tell Jonny. Though she cannot hide it from him for much longer."  
"It's Jessie's life, we can't interfere." Estella said.  
"As much as we'd like to." Dr. Quest added. They turned and looked at Race, he wasn't flirting with Jade as they imagined, he was looking over at Eric, shooting daggers with his glance.  
  
Graduation was over, everyone had gone to sleep. Everyone except Jonny. He looked at a picture of himself, Hadji and Jessie and sighed. Tonight was the night. Jonny snuck over to Jessie's room and knocked on the door.  
"Just a sec." She called out. Jonny smiled, at least she hadn't been sleeping. He heard her move a few things then she opened the door.  
"Jonny," she looked at him surprised, "come in."  
"Hey Jess, can we talk?"  
"Yeah, sit down." Jessie sat down on the bed and Jonny sat next to her. She looked at him, still a little surprised.  
"Jessie, I think I love you," Jonny used the words she had used months before, then, he shook his head, "no Jess, I know I love you."  
"Jonny, I'm not up for being teased tonight."  
"I'm not teasing you Jessie, I love you," he took her hands, "I have loved you for as long as I could remember."  
"Then why did you break my heart last February Jonny? If you loved me then, why did you tell me I was confused, why did you say we wouldn't work well together?"  
"I was scared Jess. I didn't want to ruin your relationship with your father."  
"Jonny, what the hell are you talking about?"  
"Jessie, imagine you and me dating. Then imagine your father."  
"Ok ok, so he'd probably move me to a different wing of the house." Jessie nodded.  
"Jessie, I love you with all my heart. Do we still have a chance?" Jonny looked deeply into her eyes and she turned away.  
"No Jonny, you gave up your chance for my heart. You and I can never be more than best friends."  
"Jessie, you love me."  
"Jonny, I loved you. But that's over now. I have Eric."  
"Eric," Jonny rolled his eyes, "but you won't have Eric this fall when we go to Harvard."  
"Jonny, I have to tell you something. I'm not going to Harvard this fall, I'm, I'm going to Yale."  
"But how can you, you can't change your mind so late, the schools won't allow it."  
"Your father. I asked him if he could call in a few favors, and he did." Jessie smiled.  
"I don't know how I'll be able to handle Harvard with out you. I need you Jessie."  
"Jonny, you'll do fine without me."  
"At least we can be together this summer, right?"  
"Jonny, I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going backpacking through Europe with Eric and a group."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I only decided a few days ago. I was going to tell you, honest."  
  
"What, were you going to call from the plane?"  
"Jonny, just because I don't love you anymore, please don't get like this, please."  
"Jessie I won't give up on you."  
"Jonny I have to pack. Goodnight." Jessie stood up.  
"Jessie I love you!" Jonny stood up and pressed his lips against hers. Jessie stood motionless as Jonny wrapped his arms around her. When he pulled away she stared at him.  
"It's funny Jonny, months ago had you done that, I would have been the happiest girl on earth. But you couldn't keep me dangling forever. Goodnight."  
"Jessie please, I love you."  
"I'm sorry to hear that Jonny, I really am." Jessie said, shutting the door behind him. Jonny stared at the empty door and gasped. Of all the things that could have happened, Jonny never expected that.  
  
Jonny stood with Hadji, Dr. Quest, Estella and Race as Jessie said good bye. Eric was there to take her to the airport and Jonny was still in shock. Apparently he had been the last to know about Jessie's changes in plan. Jessie turned to Dr. Quest and smiled.  
"Thank for all you've done, you've influenced me more than you'll ever know."  
"If I could have a daughter, I'd want her to be like you." Dr. Quest told her. Jessie's eyes lit up and she wrapped her arms around him. Then, she turned to Estella.  
"I love you mom, you're the greatest."  
"If you need anything page me, I should be in Europe through July at least. I love you Jessie." Estella told her. They hugged for a minute before Jessie turned to Race.  
"Daddy." She whispered.  
"I'm so proud of you Ponchita." Race hugged her tightly. Jessie held him close, refusing to let go for a minute. Jessie then turned to Jonny.  
"Take care of my dad for me."  
"Of course, I'll miss you Jess."  
"I'll miss you too Jonny." Jessie smiled, giving him a small hug. Jonny pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.  
"I love you Jessie, please stay."  
"I can't." She whispered back. She pulled away and kissed him on the cheek, then she turned to Hadji.  
"Thank you Hadji for being so wonderful."  
"You would do the same for me." Hadji hugged her. Jessie gave him a tight squeeze and kissed his cheek.  
"I love you Hadji."  
"I love you too Jessie." He smiled. Jessie looked at them all before walking towards Eric.  
"Goodbye guys." She tossed them a huge grin before turning around. She and Eric slowly started to walk to their car.  
"This is it," Jonny whispered to Hadji, "she's going to turn around and run to me." Jonny watched Jessie walk, her red hair flowing down her back, wearing a black tank top, short khaki shorts and tennis shoes. Jonny tapped his foot.  
"Any second Hadji, she's going to run back." Suddenly, Jessie turned around and started to run back. Jonny's face broke out in a grin. Bandit barked.  
"I can't believe I forgot to say bye to you boy." Jessie kneeled down to Bandit and picked him up. He licked her face and barked as she hugged him. Then she stood up and ran back to Eric. Jonny looked at Hadji.  
"She's going to run back, she loves me, she's going to run back." Jonny watched as Jessie stepped into Eric's car.  
"She's not going to drive away." Jonny whispered. Hadji looked sadly at him. Eric started the car and it slowly started to drive away.  
"She's going to stop him, she won't leave." Jonny said, the car drove out of sight. There was silence. Dr. Quest, Race and Estella walked inside the house.  
"I am sorry Jonny." Hadji put his arm on his shoulder.  
"It can't be over yet Hadji," Jonny said determinedly, then he snapped, "the airport! Of course. If she sees me there, she won't be able to leave. Come on, her flight leaves in two hours, let's go to the airport!" Jonny pulled Hadji's arm. They jumped in Jonny's Jaguar and quickly sped to the airport.  
Jonny and Hadji arrived at Jessie's gate long before she did. When the group finally arrived, it was only five minutes before boarding. She rushed over to them and looked at Jonny.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"You love me Jess, you're not going to leave me." Jonny told her desperately.  
"I want to go to Europe Jonny. Please, let me be."  
"Ok Jessie, go, I love you, and I only want the best for you. But as you're boarding the plane if you stop and look back at me, I'll know you love me. Promise me that Jess."  
"I promise Jonny, if I love you, I will stop, turn around and look at you when I board the plane."  
"Good." Jonny smiled and hugged her once again. Hadji gave Jessie a smile as she walked back to the group. Jonny watched as Jessie and the crowd of about twelve people walked through the gate. Jonny watched every one of Jessie's steps, then, without warning she stopped. Jonny grabbed Hadji's arm in anticipation. Jessie stood still for a moment, Jonny's heart stopped beating. All Jessie had to do was turn around.  
Jessie put her foot back to turn around, then she stopped again. She walked forward onto the plane; ne'er looking back. Jonny turned to Hadji.  
"She didn't look back." He whispered. Hadji put his arms out and Jonny collapsed in the arms of his older brother, sobbing like a baby.  
"She's gone," he whimpered, "my Jessie is gone." 


End file.
